Apparence
by Nala501
Summary: Une esclave...Hermione Granger était devenue l'esclave du meurtrier de Dumbledore tandis que Harry et Ron s'étaient fait emprisonnés mais qu'est-il advenus d'eux? Voldemort va t-il gagner la guerre? Severus Rogue est-il vraiment celui que l'on pense?HG/SR
1. Prologue : Apparence

**_Prologue : Apparence._**

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'en suis arrivée la? Sur cette estrade devant tous ces mangemorts qui peuvent a tous moments m'acheter et faire de moi ce qu'ils veulent? Ce n'est pas très compliqué..

Nous courions, Harry Ron et moi, nous courions aussi vite que nos jambes nous le permettaient en lançant quelques regards derrière nous et en jetant des sorts a l'aveuglette. Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas nous faire repérer nous nous étions fait piéger par les rafleurs qui nous couraient aux trousse. Tandis que je lancais un stupéfix en direction du rafleur qui était après moi je voyais Harry et Ron arrêter brutalement leur course folle et je comprit très vite pourquoi.. Ils avaient appelé du renfort, nous étions encerclé, sans moyen de fuite vu qu'ils nous avaient jeté un sort et que nous ne pouvions plus transplaner. Le trio d'or était fait comme un rat. Sans réfléchir, je pointait ma baguette sur Harry et je lui lançait un sort qui le fit tomber a la renverse. Quand il se releva son visage était enflé et on ne le reconnaissait presque plus enfin j'esperait surtout qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas..

Ils étaient des dizaines, aucune chance de les battre au duel.. Ils s'approchèrent un sourire triomphant sur le visage qui me donna envie de vomir.

Nous n'avions opposé aucune résistance quand ils nous emprisonnèrent de leur bras, a quoi cela aurait servis sinon a nous faire frapper? Cependant je ne me laissa pas faire lorsque le rafleur voulu me prendre le visage entre ses main. On a sa fierté. Ils nous demandèrent nos noms et prénoms pour vérifier si on pouvait leur rapporter gros, nous avions inventé des noms qui, bien sur ne se trouvait pas dans leur registres.

-Alors comme ça on ne veut pas donner son nom? Dit l'homme qui était apparemment leur chef.

Quand son regard se posa sur Harry, il remarqua tout de suite sa cicatrice et il conversa avec un autre homme. Si jamais ils nous amenaient chez les mangemorts nous pouvions bien nous dire adieu tout de suite! Que pouvions nous faire? Foncer dans le tas? Marchander? La voix du rafleur me sortit de mes idée de fuites et de plans.

-Amener ces deux la ou vous savez.. Dit-il en désignant mes 2 amis.

-Herm.. Voulu crier Ron en se souvenant que j'avais dit que je m'appelait Pénélope Deauclaire.

Ils se firent pousser vers la forêt et je les voyais s'éloigner alors que je m'imaginais déjà toutes les choses qu'ils pouvaient faire de moi. En proie a la peur, je commencais a me débattre furieusement sous les ricanements des Rafleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Fis-je au bord des larmes.

-Tu peux nous rapportez plus la ou on va.. Allez venez on l'emmène! Fit le chef d'une voix ravie et forte.

Je lancait un dernier regard a Harry et Ron qui me regardaient en se débattant désespérément, quand les reverrais-je? Du moins si je les revois..

Et voila ou les rafleurs m'ont amenée, au marché des esclaves. Ici, il y a plein de gens que je connais.. Et cela me fais rager encore plus. Je reconnais Marcus Belby un élève de Serdaigle qui faisait partie du club de Slug il y a aussi Terry Boot un élève de la même année que moi qui faisait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore, il s'est surement rebellé et s'est retrouver ici… Comme tous les autres. Tout ça me révolte au plus haut point! J'aimerais tant être avec Harry et Ron, savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'eux, savoir s'ils vont bien.. Mais pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que quelque un que je connais bien viens me chercher.

-Blaise! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Criai-je avec surprise, je savais que c'était un mangemort mais le voir ici me donne un choc.

-Tiens tiens Granger ça fait longtemps! Ou sont passés tes petits amis? Demande-t-il d'une voix narquoise en ne me lancant qu'un regard dégouter tandis qu'il me prend brutalement par le bras.

Trop surprise pour répliquer je me laisse emmener devant un homme plus grand et plus imposant qui m'enchaîne les poignet et les chevilles par une sorte de corde magique. Impossible de m'en défaire. Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive.. Tous ces gens enchaînés ici et la foule dehors tout se passe trop vite et j'ai les idées embrouillées, je pense a Harry et Ron a ce qui leur est arrivé et Blaise me traîne alors dehors devant une foule d'homme en cape noire qui me regardent une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Je manque de m'écrouler lorsque j'apercois Lucius Malfoy parmi la foule qui me dévisage. Tout mais pas lui!

Je lève la tête et ne laisse pas transparaître la peur qui monte en moi. Blaise m'amène près de 2 garçons et d'une fille qui sont eux aussi enchaînés. Et la, je comprends ce qui m'arrive .. nous allons être vendus comme esclave a ces mangemorts..

Voila comment je me suis retrouvée sur cette estrade prête a être vendue a n'importe qui.

_Voila comment de simple fugitive je me retrouve esclave.._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! ceci est ma 1ere fiction sur le couple HGSR et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur le début de mon histoire pour voir si je dois continuer dans cette voix ou pas enfin bref :) Je viens d'arriver sur le site ( je comprends a peu près rien ) si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider un peu ce serait sympa mais bon ^^'**

**Big bisous! et rendez vous chapitre 1 :_ Le marché aux esclaves. _**


	2. Chapter 1 : La vente aux enchères

_Hey! Avant toute chose j'aimerais clarifier une chose : Je ne fais **PAS** de plagiat! C'est une amie qui m'a fait découvrir le site et j'ai lu maximum 3 fiction pour le moment. Je viens d'aller parcourir en vitesse la fiction « Mon ami l'ennemi » ( qui est excellente ) et c'est vrai que mes 2, 3 premier chapitre ressemblent au début de sa fic mais pour une histoire comme celle-ci, je n'imagine pas un autre commencement. Mais je peux vous assurer que l'histoire future sera **COMPLETEMENT** différente. Alors s'il vous plait ne vous arrêtez pas au début de mon histoire qui, je l'avoue, ressemble grandement a l'autre fiction. Merci_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : la ventes aux enchères.<strong>

Une esclave.. Une esclave! Comment ai-je pu devenir une esclave? J'avais imaginer bien des choses mais ça! Ça non! Moi qui pensais que l'esclavage avait été aboli depuis longtemps… il faut croire que Voldemort ne le savais pas lui.. Car oui maintenant Voldemort règne en maître sur notre monde, seul l'ordre du phénix résiste encore un peu. Je ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'Harry, Ron et moi avons étés emprisonnés et séparés, ça risque de retarder encore notre chasse aux horcruxes.. Et Poudlard, Poudlard on ne peut pas laisser l'école aux mains des mangemorts et de Rogue! Cet espèce de traître ! Celui qui a osé tuer Albus Dumbledore est maintenant directeur! Je n'en reviens toujours pas , 6 années passées avec lui bien sur je savais qu'il n'était pas très sympa et qu'il aspirait a la magie noire mais je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça. Il a réussi a nous tromper tous y comprit le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps , ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Non on ne doit pas laisser le monde sombrer dans les ténèbres, on le doit a tous ces gens qui sont morts en héros, pour lutter contre les forces du mal, qui se sont sacrifié pour que le bien l'emporte sur le mal. Il ne faut pas qu'on perdre.. On ne DOIT pas perdre!

Blaise me sort de mes pensées lorsqu'il commence a vendre son « produit ». Il emmène le garçon a coté de moi sur le devant de la scène. Il n'est pas bien grand mais il a l'air d'avoir de la force d'ailleurs il ne se laisse pas faire lorsque Blaise veut toucher ses muscles.

-Messieurs,ce jeune homme n'est pas grand mais regardez sa musculature, il serait capable de porter tout ce que vous voulez! Il a bonne mine et résiste sans aucun doutes à pas mal de chose! Un esclave de luxe! Les enchères commencent a 250 galions!

Des murmures s'élèvent parmi la foule noire et les prix fusent. Si bien que le garçon est vendu a 500 galions a un homme que je ne connais pas. Je le regarde traîner les pieds vers son nouveau maître. La vente continue. C'est au tour de la fille blonde qui a l'air exténuée.. En arrivant devant les acheteurs elle baisse la tête en signe de soumission et se laisse tripoter par Blaise qui tente de vanter ses atouts. J'ai peine pour elle.

Elle est vendue a un homme qui n'inspire pas grande confiance a 300 gallions. Elle le rejoins en me lançant un regard désespéré.. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas été achetée pour faire le ménage mais pour tout autre chose.

Blaise me traîne devant l'estrade et je lève la tête, soutenant bravement les regards des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Messieurs, une pièce de luxe! Hermione granger, une jolie lionne qu'il vous faudra dompter . Mais quel physique! Il faut admettre qu'elle est bien faite pour une sang de bourbe!

Être apparentée comme une jument que l'on vent me donne envie de vomir! Toute ma colère remonte d'un coup et il faut que je la passe sur quelque chose en l'occurrence .. Blaise. Et avant qu'il comprenne je lui assène un coup de coude dans le ventre qui le plie en deux instantanément. La violence n'est pas une solution je sais mais n'empêche ça fait du bien!

Les mangemorts ricanent du vert argent qui suffoque. Cet acte ne restera pas impuni je le sais bien et la punition ne se fait d'ailleurs pas attendre.

L'homme qui m'a enchaînée tend un manche en bois a Blaise qui se relève difficilement e murmurant un espèce de " tu vas le payer Granger!" et abat brutalement le bâton sur mes jambes. Sans attendre je tombe a genou en gardant la tête haute, je ferme juste les yeux pour contenir mieux la douleur. Moi qui me croyait forte, un simple coup sur les tibias et me voila a terre. Qui sommes nous pour dire que nous sauverons le monde et tuerons Voldemort? Nous ne sommes que de simple êtres humains dotés de facultés magique mais sans baguette, nous sommes égaux aux moldus. Nous nous croyons forts, invincibles alors que la mort est a notre porte.

Blaise sourit tandis que les mangeurs s'esclaffent.

Je me rappelle alors ce que me disais souvent ma mère lorsque je n'allais pas bien :

_Si tu perds espoir _

_Ton courage va retomber_

_Relève toi ce soir_

_N'oublies pas qui tu es_

_Oui lève toi soldat_

_Il reste encore un combat_

_Et tu dois gagner_

_Oui! Pour la liberté!_

Ma mère me la si souvent chantée et j'ignorait le vrai sens de ces paroles je les comprends enfin. En rassemblant mes forces je me lève et ouvre les yeux. Je me battrais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me laisserais pas abattre aussi facilement.

Blaise continue de valoriser mes « qualités ».

-les enchères commencent a 400 galions!

Les voix s'élèvent de toute part. A partir de 500 galions il ne reste plus que deux mangemort en liste..

-520! Crie un homme que je ne connais pas en regardant avec défi son « adversaire »

-600! Réplique Malfoy.

Je ne pouvais pas rêver pire! Malfoy, le pire mangemort qu'il soit! Et je sais en voyant leur regards pervers qu'il ne me veulent pas pour nettoyer leur maison..

Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin? Il me faudrait un miracle! Au moment ou le blond monte a 650 l'autre se retire.. Malfoy.. Je vais devoir être son…esclave ? J'aimerais crier, hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche et je sais que si je dis quoi que ce soit la punition viendra. Blaise prononce les 3 nombres qui vont conclure mon triste avenir..

-1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fo..

Une voix s'élève alors de la foule, coupant Blaise qui s'apprêtait a taper du marteau.

-800 GALLIONS!

Tout le monde est ébahi moi-même je n'en reviens pas qui est cette personne qui est prête a mettre 800 galions pour moi? Un silence de mort règne tandis qu'on se retourne vers le mystérieux inconnu. J'aperçoit une vague forme sombre qui se faufile entre les mages noirs. Je distingue peu a peu se traits et quand je le vois vraiment je manque de m'écrouler une seconde fois, comment est-ce possible? Lui? LUI! Non je rêve.. Ce n'est pas possible il n'a quand même pas mis 800 galions pour la fille pour qui il prenait un malin plaisir a surnommé miss-je-sais-tout!

-1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois adjugé! Crie Blaise en essayant de se faire le plus convainquant possible.

Severus Rogue m'a achetée aux enchères...

Lucius lance un regard meurtrier a son « collègue » qui le lui rend bien.

Comme toujours il est vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et a les cheveux gras. Il a l'air lui-même surpris de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il ne me lance qu'un regard insignifiant tandis qu'il s'avance vers l'homme qui lui remet ma baguette ( confisquée antérieurement ) je suis censée le rejoindre mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. Bon sang pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Voyant que je ne bouge pas Blaise me prend par le bras et me jette littéralement aux pied de mon nouveau maître qui me regarde comme un déchet. Regard que je lui rend bien. Une fois tous les papiers remplis, l'homme lui remit la corde qui me lie les poings, c'est officiel je suis a lui.

Sans un regard il tira brusquement sur la corde et se dirigea vers une ruelle tandis que la vente continue. Il marchait vite si bien que j'étais presque obligée de trottiner pour ne pas tomber.

-Pourquoi? Lançais-je avec fureur.

Il se contenta de m'ignorer en tirant sur la corde magique me faisant trébucher.

-Si vous croyez que vous allez faire de moi votre esclave vous trompez largement! Continuai-je en tentant de le faire réagir.

-Humpf vous n'avez pas changer aussi sotte et insolente a ce que je vois! Fit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Il prit une petite ruelle et se retourna. Je le fixais dans les yeux, pas question de montrer de signe de soumission. Il prit un air suffisant qui m'exaspère au plus haut point et prit mon bras. Nous transplanons dans une allé bordée d'arbre, devant les grilles d'un énorme manoir.

-Eh bien vous avez du en tuer des gens pour avoir une telle promotion.. ironisais-je d'un ton cassant.

Je n'eut pas le temps de regretter mes paroles que mon ancien professeur me plaqua violement sur le mur le plus proche, sa main sur ma gorge, rendant difficile ma respiration. Dans ces yeux brillait de la colère que me ferait presque peur.

Il se rapprocha doucement de mon visage.

-Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton miss Granger n'oubliez pas qui est le plus mal placé de nous deux. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et froide.

Je soutenait son regard de façon insolente et il me lâcha soudainement et se dirigea vers l'allée. J'eus a peine le temps de masser ma gorge endolorie qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois sur la corde, comme un chien qui ne veut pas avancer. Sa réction m'a quelque peu ébranlée je dois dire, je me rends compte que j'ai passer 6 années en compagnie d'un inconnu. Mais s' il croit que je vais me laisser faire il se trompe, et pas qu'un peu!

Je ne me laisserais pas abattre, pas avant d'avoir combattu.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis l'esclave de Severus Rogue.

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que vous me suivrez pour le prochain chapitre : Une cohabitation qui commence bien…<em>

_Bisous et merci!_


	3. Chapter 2 : Une cohabitation qui com

_Hey! Pour commencer j'aimerais qu'on arrête de dire ou insinuer que je fais du plagiat! Comment pouvez vous crier au plagiat après 2 chapitre? Chaque fiction a sa propre histoire même si certaines se ressemblent! J'ai commencé cette fiction sur un blog Skyrock ( vous pouvez aller vérifier ) bien avant de venir sur fanfiction, je l'avais mise en pause comme ça ne marchait pas bien et j'ai réessayez ici! J'avais déjà écrit 4 chapitres avant de venir lire « Mon ami l'ennemi »! Je peux vous mettre les 2 prochain chapitre direct si vous voulez! Maintenant vous êtes libre de ne pas me croire mais ne venez pas me dire que je fais du plagiat car je sais quand même ce qui est vrai et faux. Attendez que mon histoire soit entamée pour insinuer des choses. Désolée si je m'emporte un peu, j'espère ne pas me mettre des gens a dos alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Mais je vais finir de parler et vous laissez lire le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même un petit peu!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2 : Une cohabitation qui commence bien..<em>**

Eh bien, les mangemort gagnent pas mal leur vie! Le manoir de Rogue est énorme! Il ouvre la grille avec des motifs de serpents gravés dessus et nous entrons dans son jardin.. Et que dire de ce jardin! Je n'en vois pas le bout.. Si jamais je dois m'occuper de tout ça! Enfin on ne peut pas dire qu'il a mauvais goût.. C'est tout simplement magnifique, il y a une serre, une roseraie des centaines d'arbres que je ne connais pas. Un petit chemin de terre bordé de sapin miniature nous amène a sa demeure. Manoir genre XVIIé siècle, superbe. Je ne m'attendais pas a ça de Rogue! Je voyais plutôt une grande maison noire et délabrée avec un jardin laissé a l'abandon. Je me suis bien trompée! Je délaisse mon air insolent et entêtée pour un air admiratif. Mais quand je vois l'ex professeur de potion ricaner devant ma tête ébahie je me reprend et lui lance un regard noir. Nous arrivons enfin a l'entrée de la maison et passons la porte en chêne. L'intérieur est encore plus grandiose que l'extérieur! C'est vous dire! Devant nous se trouve un escalier recouvert de velours vert. On a le choix entre 2 couloirs ou se trouve des pièces immense. Les murs sont recouvert d'une tapisserie couleur métal avec parfois un serpent vert brodé. On peut dire que c'est un véritable serpentard. Les fenêtres sont classique et parsème les murs. Un lustre en verre avec une dizaine de chandelle illumine le hall. Le soir, les couloirs sont illuminé par des torches allumées sur les murs. Et par ci par la il y des tableaux représentant plusieurs scènes de l'histoire avec les personnage qui bougent et qui parle, ce qui me fait repenser a Poudlard.. Et dire que mes anciens camarades sont en train d'étudier la magie noir sous les ordre de deux horrible mangemort et surtout sous les ordre de l'homme qui marche devant moi. Je dois faire quelque chose, je suis la seule qui puisse y arriver, il faut que je sauve Poudlard.

-Connor! Connor! Viens ici ! Crie Rogue tandis qu'un garçon blond aux yeux vert comme des émeraude transplane devant nous .

Il n'a pas l'air maltraité au contraire. Il me lance un regard inquiet et s'incline devant son maître.

-Connor, voila une nouvelle aide, montre lui sa chambre et renvoie la moi. Dit-il en ne prenant pas la peine de me regarder.

-Bien Maître. Acquiesce le blond en prenant cette maudite corde qui m'empêche tous mouvements.

Connor monte les escalier et oblique vers un des nombreux couloirs.

-Alors vous êtes une esclave? Me demande-t-il en me lançant un regard désolé.

-Eh bien … j'imagine. Répondais-je en reprenant mon visage naturel.

-C'est drôle le maître a toujours dit qu'il n'achèterais jamais d'esclave, que c'était ignoble.. Vous êtes sûrement spéciale.

-Et vous?

Il se contente de sourire et continue de marcher.

-Je pense plus que c'est pour m'humilier.. Fis-je d'une voix presque inaudible plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il ouvre une porte et délie mes liens.

-Voici votre chambre. Prononcer juste mon nom et je viendrai pour vous guider jusqu'au maître.

-Merci Connor j'arrive.

-Oh j'ai failli oublier! Finit-il.

Il sort sa baguette et prononce une formule incompréhensible, l'instant d'après, ma chambre a l'origine verte et argent ( décidément ici tout est de la même couleur.. ) devient rouge et or avec un énorme lion planté sur ses pattes arrière. Les meubles noirs deviennent bruns clairs et la pièce devient de suite plus lumineuse et bien plus belle! Connor me sort de ma rêverie.

-Le maître me l'a demander. Je reviens vous chercher dans 10 minutes. avant de sortir il se tourne vers moi.

Au fait, vous êtes une très belle lionne. Me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle et le regard pétillant.

Sans m'en rendre compte je deviens écarlate et Connor quitte la pièce en riant. Je reprends vite ma couleur normale et m'attarde sur ma chambre.

Si je m'attendais! Rogue qui transforme la pièce en véritable chambre de griffondor.

Et il faut dire que la chambre est a la hauteur du manoir! Grande, spacieuse, un lit, une armoire, un bureau et même une bibliothèque! Je ne suis vraiment pas mal tomber en fin de compte.. Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui m'aurait donné pareille chambre.. J'ai même une mini salle de bain! Mais cette homme reste le meurtrier de Dumbledore et il n'est pas question que je le remercie. Je continue d'admirer la pièce quand Connor vient me chercher. Il m'emmène devant une porte et me laisse seule avec pour seule instruction d'appeler Rogue par « maître » … hors de question.

Je reprends mon air sombre et insolent, il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense qu'il a gagner la partie simplement grâce a une chambre et je frappe trois coup. Un « entrez » glacial m'accueille.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je découvre mon ex-professeur assis dans un fauteuil devant une cheminée, lisant un livre. Il est entouré de bibliothèque comprenant des centaines de livres, le rêve! Il sort la tête de son livre et me regarde de son habituel regard froid.

-Bien, je vais être clair vous êtes mon esclave et vous m'appartenez, vous m'obéirez, ferez ce que je vous demande et accepterez mes ordres et ceux de Connor, est-ce clair? Dit-il en continuant de me regarder froidement.

-oui. Répondis-je simplement d'une voix cassante.

-oui, qui?

Il se moque de moi la? Je pensais que Connor me faisait marcher avec son instruction… je vais pas m'abaisser a l'appeler maître quand même! . . . Il attend…

-Oui _Maître.. _Répondis-je en détournant le regard pour la 1ere fois.

Je le vois sourire moqueusement, je sens que notre cohabitation ne va pas être de tout repos parce que si ça continue je vais avoir du mal a me contenir!

-Bien je vous laisse une journée de libre pour découvrir le manoir et les tâches qui vous attendent.

-Oh mon _Maître _est trop bon! Lançais-je ironiquement en lui lançant un regard meurtrier qu'il me rend volontiers.

Faut que je prenne l'air, il faut vraiment que je me calme. J'ai les idées embrouillées. Je parviens a trouver une porte qui mène au jardin. Je marche quelques minutes, emprunte aléatoirement des chemins et je finis par me retrouver devant un petit étang. Je m'assied sur le banc de pierre proche et pour la 1ere fois depuis que je me suis fais emprisonnée, je me lâche complètement. Je pleure, encore et encore, toute les larmes de mon corps. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que la lune soit haute dans le ciel et ou le froid de l'hiver m'oblige a rentrer. Je vois de la lumière dans le bureau de Rogue et le vois marcher dans le sens opposé de la fenêtre. M'a-t-il vu? J'espère que non.. Les paroles de Connor me reviennent en tête.. « Vous êtes sûrement spéciale.. » Spéciale.. Pff n'importe quoi.. Enfin je rentre et Connor me fait faire le tour du manoir et me donne mon emplois du temps du lendemain..

7h Lever

7h30 préparer le petit déjeuner

8h nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée et le 1er étage,

10h faire la lessive,

12h préparer le repas ,

14 h s'occuper du jardin

plus encore quelques travaux jusqu'au 20h… vraiment génial cette nouvelle vie..

Le blond me recommande d'aller me coucher ce que je fais sans attendre, cette journée m'a épuisée.

Le lendemain matin le réveil sonne a 7h. Je me lève et je me rend compte que je n'ai pas d'habit autre que ceux que je portais hier.. J'ouvre les armoires au cas ou et je trouve des vêtements de toute sorte, allant du jeans et t-shirt blanc aux robes de soirée ( quand il y a des invité je suppose ). J'en reste médusée! C'est rogue qui a mis ces habits la? Décidément je ne le comprendrais jamais! Je sort de ma torpeur et prend un pull noir que je met avec un jeans foncé. Au moins je ne suis pas obligé de porter des habits de servante comme on voit dans les films.. J'ai toujours détesté ça. Une fois douchée, habillée je descend aux cuisines ou Connor s'affaire déjà.

-Ah Hermione! Bien dormi?

-Oui et vous?

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Me réponds t-il en me souriant amicalement.

Quand j'y pense Connor est vraiment pas mal et il l'air sympa. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Je me demande comment il s'est retrouvé ici.

On prépare le déjeuner de Rogue et bien sur il m'oblige a le lui apporter.. Je trouve plus ou moins rapidement le chemin menant au bureau et frappe a la porte.

L'habituel Entrez froid m'accueille.

-Votre petit-déjeuner « Maître » Dis-je ironiquement.

Je pose le plateau sur la table devant lui et me retourne pour sortir de la pièce quand il m'interpelle.

-Ah Miss granger je voulais juste que vous dire que vous pouvez empruntez les livres de la bibliothèque mais vous n'entrerez jamais dans mon laboratoire, sans aucun prétexte sinon je peux vous dire que vous le regretterez.

-Et je pourrais savoir a quel moments je pourrais lire?

Un sourire moqueur se forme sur son visage et il repose ses yeux sur le journal.

-Bien nous en avons fini, bon travail. Dit-il simplement.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase prononcée d'un ton cassant que je sort de la pièce, heureuse d'avoir su lui tenir tête.

La journée passe lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Une journée m'a semblée être 10jours! Entre nettoyage, repassage et cuisine je ne sais pas lequel est le pire! Surtout que pour faire toute ces tâches, je n'ai pas ma baguette et elles se réalisent donc a la main! C'est pas une vie ça! Le seul moment amusant de la journée c'était quand j'ai croisé Rogue dans les couloirs.

Je venais de nettoyer la bibliothèque ce qui m'a pris pas mal de temps.. Je n'y peux rien ce sont les livres, ils m'appelaient… impossible de résister! Enfin bref je sort pour aller changer le seau d'eau sale quand Rogue arrive en face de moi. Et quand on se croise ( sans un regard on a une réputation ou en on n'en a pas… ) et sans faire exprès ( … ) Le seau glisse de mes main. Chaussure, pantalon et cape, tout était trempé! Je me retenais vraiment de rire! La tête qu'il a fait. Je rigole toute seule rien que d'y penser! Je l'entend encore murmurer : La petite peste!

Enfin il a continué son chemin en ne me lançant qu'un regard noir et appela Connors a sa rescousse qui me lança un regard espiègle.

Il est maintenant 9h du soir, Rogue doit finir de manger maintenant.. Je suis sur mon lit, rouge et or comme la pièce. Je repense a ce qu'il m'a dit.. Je peux emprunter des livres. Je vais aller en chercher un d'ailleurs. Je descend l'escalier silencieusement et pénètre dans l'immense pièce circulaire ou les murs sont en fait des étagères remplie de livres. Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, tous ces livres ont l'air intéressant. Je promène mon regard sur les étagères quand un livre retiens mon attention : « La médicomagie, un art rigoureux. » J'ai toujours rêvée de devenir médicomage, c'était mon rêve.. Avant. Maintenant tout ce qui compte c'est de mettre fin a cette horrible guerre qui cause tant de souffrance.. Et je repense a mes parents auquel j'ai du lancer un sort d'amnésie, ils n'ont jamais eu de fille, je n'ai jamais existé. Mais un jour, oui un jour quand ils me verront, ils sauront que je suis Hermione Jane Granger leur fille unique!

Évidemment, le livre est a une de ces hauteurs! Et pas d'échelle dans le coin, pas de baguette, rien! Bon j'essaie quand même (on ne sais jamais que j'aurais grandi de 20 cm) Je suis en train de me tordre le bras pour l'atteindre quand d'un coup il bouge et s'envole. Je me retourne et vois Rogue, baguette a la main me souriant narquoisement. Décidément il fait tout pour me contredire! Il l'attrape au vol et l'ouvre tandis que je me dirige vers lui.

-La médicomagie, un art rigoureux… vous n'avez pas changé a ce que je vois! Dit-il moqueusement en me donnant le livre.

-Merci. Répondis-je sèchement en retournant dans ma chambre. Je grommelle en montant les escaliers, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve!

Je me jette littéralement sur mon lit, et essaie d'oublier cette entrevue. Je me redresse un peu et prend le livre. Je l'ouvre.

-AHHHH!

Une araignée énorme et toute velue est sortie du livre et se met a se balader dans ma chambre. Elle se dirigeait vers moi quand elle devint immobile, sans un souffle de vie…une araignée en plastique... Je reconnais la un sort pour faire vivre un objet inanimé pendant quelques instants. Je la ramasse et la jette bien vite par la fenêtre en essayant de me calmer et de respirer normalement. J'ai une frousse bleue des araignée.. Et Rogue le sait! Ça a du lui faire bien plaisir de m'entendre hurler! Je suis sur qu'il doit être en train de lire un livre avec un sourire satisfait! Si il veut la guerre, il l'aura!

Quand on me cherche, on me trouve!

* * *

><p><em>Si c'est pour me dire que ce chapitre ressemble a Mon ami l'ennemi je le sais! Mais laissez mon histoire démarrer SVP, après le 4eme ou 5eme chapitre vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez. Et si jamais l'auteur de mon ami l'ennemi passe par hasard je m'excuse auprès d'elle ( ou lui? ) si le début de mon histoire ressemble a la sienne. Et puis les contes de fées ne commencent-ils tous pas par «<strong> il était une fois<strong> »?_


	4. Chapter 3 : jeu dangereux

_Hey! D'abord merci a ceux qui m'encourage a continuer! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! Pour le moment je publie vite (c'est le cas de le dire ^^ ) mais c'est parce que pendant le s grandes vacances je ne serais pratiquement jamais la. Et pour le moment j'ai le temps d'écrire (2 chapitres d'avances). Enfin c'est juste pour vous dire que je ne publierais pas toujours aussi vite ;) _

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3 : jeu dangereux<span>_

Je ne comprends plus, je suis ici depuis 1 mois et je me sens plutôt.. Bien … Je suis nourrie, logée, bien traitée alors que mes amis sont en pleine guerre.. Je ne devrais pas être ici je devrais me tenir aux coté de l'ordre du phénix, prête a combattre. Ma place n'est pas dans ce manoir.. Mais je leur suis peut-être plus utile ici, prêt de rogue, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes, guettant tous signes suspects. Il n'est pas souvent a Poudlard, il laisse sûrement les 2 mangemorts diriger, ce qui me déplait encore plus… Rogue a beau être horrible, cruel, moqueur mais il ne nous a jamais blessé, pas volontairement du moins. Le meilleur avantage ici, c'est d'avoir Connor! Il est si gentil, il blague sans arrêt, c'est quelque un qui m'aide a tenir car il subit le même sort que moi mais lui aime cette vie s'occuper de cette maison et de Rogue fait son bonheur. Il a toujours le sourire, un magnifique sourire d'ailleurs. Il ne m'a toujours pas raconté comment il est arrivé ici mais j'attendrais. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié qui vient a peine de naître.

Les beaux jours reviennent et les journées s'allongent, quel bonheur de se lever en même temps que le soleil! La neige et la glace fond, la mercure monte, les animaux se réveillent, les fleurs éclosent, la nature reprends ses droits, c'est enfin le printemps!

Alors que je me lève comme tous les jours a 6h, je constate sur mon emploi du temps que je vais m'occuper du jardin pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Enfin un peu de changement! Je regarde par la fenêtre le ciel bleu azur et laisse le soleil me réchauffer la peau, cela fait tant de bien! Mais la tristesse reprend vite le dessus, tant a faire et si peu de temps…

La matinée se passe calmement je ne croise pas Rogue de la journée. L'après midi celui-ci sort sur la terrasse pour profiter du soleil tandis que je m'occupe des mauvaise herbes. Je sens son regard posé sur moi quelques instants puis il plonge dans son livre. Il a encore son petit sourire satisfait qui m'exaspère au plus haut point, il doit encore penser a sa petite « blague ».

Son jardin est remplis de sales petite bêtes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Quand je repense a ce qu'il a mis dans mon livre, une idée me vient en tête.

Quand mon seau est rempli de déchets, je vais le jeter dans la poubelle en passant devant mon « maître ».

Il ne fait pas beaucoup attention a moi, juste un coup d'œil en passant. Je vais jeter les ordures et vais vers la partie arrière du jardin. Je recommence mon travail et guette sa réaction. Elle ne se fait pas attendre..

-Qu'Est-ce que… Oh non, c'est pas vrai…! La petite PESTE!

Heureusement que le jardin est grand car je sais facilement me cacher! Je me dissimule dans un grand arbre surplombant toute la propriété (j'ai toujours aimés grimper dans les arbres)

Ne ris pas, ne ris pas, ne ris pas… Je me répète sans arrêt cette phrase dans ma tête. C'est d'autant plus dur lorsqu'il arrive d'un pas furieux et me cherche d'un regard noir.

En effet dans son jardin il y a toutes sortes de plantes et comme je les connais un peu, en voyant l'eyrolle une plante qui est gluante et qui ne sent pas particulièrement bon.. j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Je l'ai juste mis dans le capuchon de sa cape. De toute façon il l'a bien chercher! Il n'a qu'a s'en prendre qu'a lui-même.

Furieux, et ne me trouvant pas, il va se rasseoir sur sa chaise et lit. Enfin je crois plutôt qu'il monte la garde parce que je suis obligée de passer par la pour rentrer a l'intérieur. Je reste donc 1 heure dans mon arbre a attendre qu'il bouge, pas question de me rendre aussi facilement. Ayant marre de rester la sans rien faire je décide de monter le plus haut possible. Branche après branche j'arrive vite a la cime de l'arbre. D'ici on a une vue magnifique. Devant moi, vers l'ouest, le soleil se couche sur les plaines ou paissent en liberté quelques chevaux. A l'opposé, un village avec un clocher, une place et quelques commerces. Au sud, une immense forêt et au loin, très loin j'aperçois une sorte de grande tour, elle me dit quelques chose serait-ce possible que ce soit Poudlard? Je n'en suis pas sur on ne voit qu'une pointe, rien d'autre et pourtant cela m'intrigue… Je reste la haut un long moment, je me perd dans mes pensées. Quand le froid devient de plus en plus insistant je me persuade de rentrer a l'intérieur. Rogue est apparemment rentré lui aussi, probablement en train d'élaborer sa riposte. Je descend de mon arbre et rentre dans le manoir. Connor finit ses tâches.

-Ah Hermione tu as finis tes corvées?

-oui je les ai fini.

-Eh bien on a bien fait de t'embaucher! Dit-il en me souriant gentiment.

Ce garçon me parle avec une gaieté incroyable, il aime cette vie, ce maître, ces tâches, cette maison. Je regagne ma chambre et m'écroule sur le lit en repensant a cette journée passée, a cette tour, elle m'intrigue au plus haut point. Mais a peine me glissais-je dans les draps que je tombe de les bras de Morphée.

Nous sommes dimanche! Un peu de temps de libre, enfin! Je ne veux en aucune façon avoir affaire a Rogue alors je monte dans l'arbre d'hier et j'observe le paysage toujours aussi beau. Si seulement j'avais un balais… ou ma baguette.

Oui c'est ça! Je dois récupérer ma baguette et quand je l'aurais je m'évaderais et irai rejoindre l'ordre! Il doit bien l'avoir mise quelque part, reste a savoir ou.. Et surtout comment la dérober sans être vue. Des dizaines de plans me viennent alors en tête et je décide d'aller me renseigner a la bibliothèque. Tel un écureuil je saute de branche en branche. Je suis a plus ou moins 3 metre du sol lorsque je me réceptionne mal et culbute en avant, le tête la 1ere vers le sol. Instinctivement je croise les bras devant mon visage et me prépare au choc, je me suis déjà cassé le bras comme ça quand j'étais petite. Je sens le vent sur mon visage et je sais que le sol n'est plus qu'a quelque centimètre de moi je ferme les yeux mais rien ne se passe. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis toujours la tête en bas mais comme soutenue par quelque chose. Mon pied! Mon pied est coincé entre deux branches! Seul petit problème : je n'arrive pas a le décoincer! J'ai beau me contorsionner dans tous les sens, impossible! Je tente une énième fois de le dégager quand quelqu'un arrive, Connor pourra sûrement m'aider! C'étais sans compter que celui qui s'approchait s'appelait Severus Rogue et qu'il arborait un air moqueur.

-eh bien qu'avons-nous la? Vous semblez en bien mauvaise posture miss Granger.

-Vous vous croyez drôle peut-être?

Il fait un tour autour de moi en m'examinant, tel un acheteur examine son produit.

-Hmm au moins comme ça vous ne devez pas fournir d'effort pour lever la main! Ironise-t-il

-Oooh comme c'est spirituel! Faites moi descendre! Criais-je énervée par son comportement.

-Bonne nuit miss Granger! Dit-il tandis qu'il repart vers le manoir en me laissant planté la.

-Revenez ici tout de suite! Vous n'êtes qu'un... qu'un MEURTRIER! Hurlais-je a plein poumons en dernière tentative.

Tentative qui je dois dire a bien marché. Aussitôt entendit-il ce mot qu'il se retournait furieusement vers moi avec la même expression sur le visage qu'il y a quelques jours lorsque je l'avais traité de criminel.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Continuais-je avec insolence, quitte a le faire réagir autant le faire convenablement.

D'un coup de baguette de sa part et je tombe sur le sol et fais une roulade au dernier moment.

-Je dois vous remercier? Demandais-je moqueusement en me relevant difficilement.

Il s'avance dangereusement vers moi, baguette tendue me forçant a reculer jusqu'à me retrouver dos au tronc de l'arbre.

Il approche son visage déformé par la colère si près que je sens son souffle chaud.

-Je vous interdit de me traiter de meurtrier! Souffle-t-il a quelques centimètre de mon visage.

-Et comment appelez vous les gens qui commettent des meurtres?

-Miss Granger contrôlez vos paroles, vous pourriez bien le regretter.. Continue-t-il en mettant sa baguette en évidence.

-Vous avez lâchement trahi le professeur Dumbledore, il vous faisait confiance! Fis-je d'une voix furieuse.

-Vous ne connaissez pas les circonstances! Vous n'avez pas mes cartes entre vos mains alors taisez vous!

Nous continuons de nous défier du regard un moment puis d'un mouvement de cape il retourne vers le manoir d'un pas rapide me laissant la dos au soleil qui se couche. Le vent se lève doucement faisant virevolter mes cheveux. Il a beau dire que je ne connais pas les circonstances il a quand même tué notre directeur de sang froid. Un meurtre reste un meurtre.

Sortie de ma torpeur je décide d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour réfléchir a cette journée mouvementée.

Mais a l'instant ou je veux m'appuyer sur mon pied droit, je manque de m'écrouler. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la douleur.. Je ramasse un bois près de moi et m'appuie dessus pour rejoindre le manoir. La cheville est foulée, d'ailleurs je manque de tomber plus d'une fois.

Connor apparaît et me prend dans ses bras malgré mes protestations. Il me porte jusque dans ma chambre.

-Hermione.. Arrêtez votre petit jeu. Tu as vu ou cela vous mènes? Me dit le blond

-Tu as vu ce qu'il ma fait? Il était près a me laisser la toute la nuit.

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Je le sais, je le connais. Maintenant repose toi. Fait-il en me déposant doucement sur le lit.

Je m'endors aussitôt sans avoir pu remercier Connor. Cette nuit je fais des rêves étranges, 2 hommes sont la, je ne distingue pas leur visage. Tout est flou. Le 1er homme prend la paroles, sa voix est cristalline comme irréelle et résonne dans ma tête tel un échos dans la montagne.

« tuez moi… »

« jamais » Répond l'autre d'une même voix qui retentit dans ma tête.

« je vous ordonne de me tuer »

Un éclair vert traverse alors mon esprit et je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit. Un rêve ce n'étais qu'un rêve..

Je me rendort, les 2hommes ne hantent plus mes rêves.

Nous jouons a un jeu dangereux, je ne le sais que trop bien. cela peut prendre de l'ampleur, telle une boule de neige que l'on roule et qui grossit au fur et a mesure mais nous sommes tous les 2 des enfants têtus, chacun voulant humilier l'autre. Une guerre se prépare tandis que nous jouons a notre propre guerre, ou notre fierté est en jeu.

* * *

><p><em>J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il est pas bien écrit : enfin il est pas super quoi j'espère que nous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que vous me suivrez pour le prochain chapitre : Une mort, un rapprochement. _

_ Encore merci a tous ceux qui m'encouragent! C'est grâce a vous que je continue! Bisous!_


	5. Chapter 4 : une mort, un raprochement

_Hey! Chapitre un peu plus triste =/ J'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce qui va suivre :) _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Une mort, un rapprochement.<span>**

Ma baguette, ma baguette, ma baguette! Je ne pense plus qu'a cela, je passe mes journées a chercher ou il pourrait bien la cacher et surtout comment la récupérer! J'observe souvent Rogue cherchant le moindre détail sur la cachette de ma baguette mais c'est quelque un de perfectionniste et il ne me laissera pas l'approcher sans rien dire. Notre petit jeu continue depuis maintenant près de 2semaines. Repas trop salé, douches glacées, chutes programmées, livres sabotés, … bref tout ce qui peut humilier ou ennuyer et les mauvais coups se multiplient. Une spirales infernale. Et je dois dire que cela commence a me taper sur le système… Surtout après la réaction qu'il a eu l'autre fois quand je l'ai traité de meurtrier..

On ne s'adresse quasiment pas la parole si ce n'est pour dire un « bonjour » sans expression. Connor et Rogue s'entende vraiment bien. Ils parlent un peu de tout et de rien même si l'esclave a tôt fait de se remettre au travail. Lorsque j'ai un peu de temps libre je monte dans cet arbre, le seul endroit ou je me sens bien, ou je me sens libre. La bas, je sens le vent fouetter mon visage, le soleil me réchauffer et je vois une partie de ce qui me retient ici, la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sure que c'est mon école mais l'espoir est la, au fond de mon cœur.

Connor et moi parlons beaucoup, il m'est d'un grand soutien ici. C'est un garçon des plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, je finis toutes mes tâches et emporte un livre pour aller lire dans le jardin, au calme. En passant près du bureau de Rogue, la porte est ouverte, étrange lui qui ne laisse entrer personne dans cette pièce. De nature curieuse je jette un coup d'œil. Je remarque que Rogue est assis dans son fauteuil, dos a moi en train de lire le journal, apparemment il ne m'a pas remarqué. Je m'apprête a sortir de la pièce quand il m'interpelle.

-Miss Granger attendez donc un moment. Dit mon ex professeur sans détourner le regard de son journal.

Il a des yeux derrière la tête c'est pas possible. Je m'imagine déjà toutes les choses qu'il va me faire subir.

-Venez donc.

Je m'avance devant lui et il se décide enfin a me regarder. Il n'a pas son expression habituelle, il n'est pas froid on dirait qu'il a de la peine… je dois me faire des idées.

-Je pense que cela peut vous intéresser. Dit-il en lançant le journal a mes pieds.

Je le regarde, suspicieuse et m'abaisse pour prendre le journal. Quand je le déplie, je manque de m'écrouler.. Non c'est pas vrai… Ils n'ont pas fait ça… C'est pas possible, c'est encore un mauvais coup de Rogue! Je ne peux pas y croire!

Sur la une de la gazette des sorciers figurait en grande lettres :

MEURTRE A POUDLARD : UNE JEUNESSE REBELLE

Pourvu que ça ne soit pas eux, pourvu que ça ne soit pas eux! Les pages défilent, jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'article qui m'intéresse. Il est accompagné d'une photo montrant les deux mangemorts qui sourient en gonflant le ventre, apparemment fier de leur « exploit »

Ils ont tué un.. élève…

Tout mon corps tremble de peur, de rage, de colère. A peine regardai-je l'article que plusieurs nom me sautent au yeux pour mon plus grand malheur.

Londubat, Lovegood, Weasley. Les seuls nom que je ne voulais pas voir! Je me force a lire calmement chaque mot et a comprendre le sens de chaque phrases malgré la peur qui monte en moi. Je journal tremble sous mes doigts.

« Les deux mangemorts qui dirigent Poudlard ont tué un élève qui désobéissait et provoquait une rébellion. Plusieurs autres adolescents se sont révoltés dont Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Terry Boot et beaucoup d'autre. Ils n'ont pas hésité a attaquer les surveillants. Les sorts ont fusés, détruisant une partie de l'école. Mais les élèves ont été vite maîtrisés. Les mangemorts ont tué l'adolescente du nom de Luna Lovegood en guise d'avertissement devant la totalité de l'école. Les élèves préparaient cette rébellion depuis quelques temps et se réunissaient en cachette dans une salle. Ils sont maintenant prévenu qu'au moindre signe de désobéissance, ils seront gravement punis.»

Luna… Luna est morte. Ils l'ont tué de sang froid.. elle qui était notre amie, qui était membre de l'AD, elle qui nous a si souvent aidé, elle qui nous croyait quoi que nous disions.. La vie l'a quitté a cause des partisans de Voldemort. Ils ont osés faire couler le sang a Poudlard. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis ça! Et c'est la faute de l'homme en face de moi si Luna est morte et si mes amis sont en perpétuel danger! C'est entièrement sa faute! Incapable de contenir ma colère plus longtemps, je jette le journal dans le feu de la cheminée. Je sens couler des larmes de tristesse et de rage sur mes joues.

-Comment vous avez pu permettre ça? Luna était votre élève, une de vos meilleure élèves! Criais je alors en tournant un regard furieux vers Rogue qui me regarde gravement.

-Miss Granger attendez je …

-Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté ça!

-Miss granger!

-Luna n'avait jamais rien fait de mal! Et mes amis sont en danger par votre faute! Fis-je en pleurant de plus belle.

-Miss Granger taisez vous!

-Non! Vous êtes responsable de vos actes et c'est votre faute ce qui arrive a Poudlard! Ce n'est plus une école c'est une prison! Finis-je par dire en serrant les poings prête a détruire tout ce qui me passerais par la main.

-ECOUTEZ MOI! Hurle-t-il en se levant et en emprisonnant fermement mes avant-bras.

J'essaie désespérément de le frapper, de lui faire subir la douleur que je ressens mais il me tient a distance. Lorsque mes coups se calment, il me lâche.

-C'est votre faute… Gémis-je

-Je ne suis plus directeur de Poudlard, le seigneur des ténèbre a remis la direction aux Carrow.

Je lève un regard malheureux vers lui. Il n'a pas son air moqueur mais plutôt un air compatissant. Sans réfléchir je me jette sur lui et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, je m'endorme.

Je me réveille dans mon lit, avec un de ces mal de tête.. Mes souvenirs reviennent progressivement. Rogue et son journal… le journal, Luna.. Ma tristesse revient immédiatement. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Maintenant c'est trop tard. J'aurais aimé lui dire tellement de choses..

Et puis je me souvient que je me suis endormie dans les bras de Rogue.. Il m'a sans doute pris en pitié.. Et dire qu'il n'est plus directeur. Je ne sert donc a rien ici? Je me pensais utile pour avoir des renseignements sur Poudlard…Mais comment pourrais-je partir d'ici...?

Je vais prendre ma douche en repensant a la journée d'hier. Me change et vais a la cuisine rejoindre Connor. Il me lance un regard désolé et me prend amicalement dans ses bras.

-Hermione… Murmure-t-il doucement.

-Connor c'est bon ce n'est pas la première fois que je perd quelqu'un. Fis-je d'une voix enrouée trahissant ma tristesse.

Comme tous les jours je dois aller apporter son repas a mon maître. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir.. Mais Connor m'y oblige. Je m'en vais donc avec le déjeuner vers son bureau.

L'habituel entrez qui réchauffe le cœur m'accueille. Je pose le plateau sur la table, fuyant le regard de Rogue et m'apprête a sortir en vitesse.

-miss granger.. Attendez

Je me retourne et baisse la tête. Il se lève et s'approche de moi.

-Regardez moi quand je vous parle. Exige-t-il.

Je lève timidement le regard et croise le sien. Il a les yeux gris métallique. Un beau gris.

-Je suis désolée… le coupais-je brutalement.

-C'est a moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du vous le dire de cette façon.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait? Dis-je en baissant la tête .

-Je ne peux pas..

-Dans quel camp êtes vous..? Soufflai-je.

Nous nous regardons intensément quelques secondes, il hésite a me dire la vérité.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.. Fait-il en désignant la porte du regard, ordre silencieux de quitter la pièce.

Je finis la journée, l'esprit absent. Cet homme est vraiment dur a comprendre, voire impossible. Ses attitudes sont contradictoires, ses actes totalement insensés. Il n'y a que lui qui sache pour quel camp il combat. Pourquoi a-t-il été compatissant envers moi? Lui qui était le 1er a me faire des coups foireux voila qu'il me réconforte? C'est possible ça? Trop de questions et aucune réponses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est déjà 7h30 et j'ai fini de manger je vais donc a la bibliothèque et m'installe dans un fauteuil bien confortable en compagnie d'un bon livre pour essayer d'oublier la tristesse et le désespoir qui me ronge tous les jour un peu plus. A peine ai-je lu un chapitre que quelqu'un interrompt ma lecture.

-Les potions, un art complexe et rigoureux. C'est curieux ça ne m'étonne pas. Dit Rogue avec son habituel rictus.

Je souris malgré moi et dépose le livre sur la table de chevet pendant qu'il s'assied en face de moi. Nous nous observons quelques minutes dans un silence pesant.

- Et si nous arrêtions ce petit jeu? Finit-il par dire rompant le silence.

-Tout a fait d'accord.

Enfin. Ce petit combat est enfin terminé! Je n'aurais plus a me méfier de tout ce qui bouge et inspecter toutes les pièces ou je me rends! Un poids et une source de stress en moins.

-On va dire match nul. Dis-je avec un petit sourire discret.

Je reprend ma lecture tandis qu'il continue de me fixer intensément ce qui est assez perturbant.. Ce sentir observée n'est pas la chose la plus agréable a supporter. Je jette quelques coups d'œil pardessus mon livre mais dès que je croise son regard je replonge vite dans ma lecture en rougissant. Incapable de me concentrer je pose le livre d'un geste nerveux.

-Vous avez aimé? Dit-il d'une voix neutre sans me lâcher du regard.

-Oui.. Mais je n'aime pas trop le style de l'auteur.

-Moi j'aime bien. Enfin je préfère le style de cet auteur a celui de Larugi, celui qui a écrit la « médicomagie un art rigoureux. »

Sans suit alors une longues discussion avec nos 2 avis partagés ou chacun de nous essaie d'imposer son point de vue respectifs sur divers livres et auteurs.

C'est vers 11heure du soir que je vais finalement me coucher. Je dois dire que cette soirée n'étais pas mal. Après tout il n'est pas si horrible que ça. Ce n'est pas avec Harry ou Ron que je peux avoir des discussion de ce genre en tout cas. Et grâce a Rogue j'ai oublié la tristesse du monde pour un soir.

Même si notre jeu est fini je reste vigilante et je ne perds pas mon objectif de vue. Retrouver ma baguette et aller secourir Poudlard reste ma priorité, j'irais venger Luna.

Ce sera _moi_ qui tuerais les Carrow.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai hésité pour la mort de Luna.. = j'espere que ça vous a plu quand même.._

_Petite review pour me conseiller? Ça me ferait bien plaisir ^^_

_Pour ceux qui se pose des question sur Connor beaucoup seront résolues dans le prochain chapitre intitulé : Connor ( La flemme de trouver un titre original! )_


	6. Chapter 5 : Connor

_Hey! Aujourd'hui on a tous rendez-vous au ciné pour l'avant première **d'Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort** **2eme partie **en 3D! Moi j'ai mes places depuis 1 semaine! Enfin si vous êtes ici ce n'est pas pour parler du film ^^'_

_Je vous préviens ce chapitre est un peu plus "dur" et plus long que d'habitude mais notre petit Connor le vaut bien! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5 : Connor<em>

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? Explosais-je devant le silence de Connor sur son arrivée ici.

-Ca ne te regarde pas! Réplique t-il

-Je compte donc si peu pour toi?

-Ca n'a rien a voir Hermione! Fait-il avec colère.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance voila ce qu'il y a! Finis-je par dire en partant vers le jardin en grande enjambée , furieuse.

-C'est ça va pleurer dans ton arbre! Me crie-t-il.

Aucune de ses paroles ne m'avais jamais fait aussi mal que celle-ci. Il sait que je monte souvent dans cet arbre pour me calmer et a présent il s'en sert pour me blesser. Il semblait vraiment fâché quand je suis partie. Lui qui est toujours si gentil.. C'est également la 1ere fois qu'on se dispute aussi violament. Pourquoi ne veut-il rien me dire? Est-ce aussi humiliant? Ça ne saurait être pire que moi. Je veux l'aider mais je ne vois pas comment m'y prendre s'il ne me raconte pas! Je lui ai pourtant déjà tout confier, le sort d'amnésie de mes parents, le meurtre de Dumbledore, la séparation avec Harry et Ron, la mort de Luna, tout… mais lui reste encré dans son silence.

Contrairement a ce que j'avais pensé faire au début, je ne monte pas dans l'arbre, je n'en ai plus envie.. Je ne veux pas l'admettre mais je sais au fond de moi que je ne veux pas donner raison a Connor. Je vais plutôt près de l'étang ou des poissons nagent paisiblement et ou parfois une libellule ou l'autre passent devant moi. Je m'assieds contre un arbre et laisse le soleil réchauffer ma peau.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je n'aurais pas du insister comme ça, s'il ne veut rien me dire c'est qu'il a sa raison. Lui qui a toujours pris le temps de m'écouter, de me réconforter. Je m'en veux de lui avoir parlé comme ça…

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je constate avec stupeur que quelqu'un est assis a mes cotés. Rogue est la a observer le soleil qui se couche. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un brillant espion. Il reste encore un moment a regarder le soleil puis se tourne enfin vers moi.

-Je ne vous avait pas entendu arriver.. Dis-je pour briser le silence qui commencait a se faire pesant.

Il sourit en coin et continue de regarder le soleil.

-Vous pensez que je suis un mangemort n'est-ce pas?

Sa question est assez surprenante. Il n'y va pas par 4 chemins. Au fond est-ce-que je pense vraiment qu'il est mangemort? Il a tué Dumbledore et a fuit avec les mages noirs c'est vrai mais… un doute survit en moi… S'il l'était vraiment ne m'aurait-il pas déjà livré a Voldemort? Ma tête est mise a prix.

-Je.. Je ne sais pas. Finis-je par répondre après quelques minutes.

Les grenouilles entament leurs chants tandis qu'un vent léger fait virevolter mes cheveux.

-Et si vous me le disiez plutot? Continuais-je.

Il pivote sa tête vers moi et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-Ce serait moins drôle.

Alors comme ça ça l'amuse que je me torture les méninges a son sujet? Il préfère me laisser chercher la vérité par moi-même c'est plus drôle!

-Et si je vous dit que vous êtes un mange mort? Essayai-je

- Dans ce cas je vous conseillerais de partir d'ici très vite. Dit-il avec sérieux.

Voyant que je ne bouge pas il continue.

-Si vous ne nous enfuyez pas c'est que soit vous êtes inconsciente soit vous me croyez du coté de la lumière.

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! Répliquai-je d'un air buté.

Il me semble qu'il a rit, un petit peu. Après tout la terreur des cachots n'est pas totalement dénuée de sentiments. Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas facile pour Connor. Fait-il en reprenant son air normal.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Il n'a pas eu la vie facile jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il ne veut rien me dire.

-Il lui est difficile d'en parler.. Fait-il en regardant vers une des pièce du manoir ou Connor est en train de lire un livre.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

-Ce n'est pas a moi de vous le dire. Soyez patiente, je suis sure qu'il vous en parlera bientôt. Laissez lui le temps.

Il se lève et regarde une derniere fois le soleil. En se retournant, il se penche a la hauteur de mon visage et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il est si près que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Je rougis malgré moi.

-Ne relâcher pas votre vigilance… Après tout êtes vous sure de connaître qui dors sous le même toit que vous? Souffle t-il en arborant un sourire effrayant .

Il finit de me fixer et me laisse au bord de l'étang. Il a dit ça pour me faire peur, j'en suis sure, ça l'amuse voila tout... C'est vrai qu'au fond je ne connais véritablement ni Rogue ni Connor… Cependant je suis sure qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal.. Je ne vais pas avancer que je fais confiance a Rogue mais..

Je reste la encore quelques minutes et finit par me lever pour regagner le manoir. Je vais a la cuisine pour me servir a boire. Connor est assis a une table. Je prend une bouteille dans le frigo et m'assied en face de lui. Il ne me lance pas un regard.

-Tu veux un truc a manger? Commençais-je.

-J'avais fini. Dit-il en se levant brutalement.

Il sort de la pièce me laissant seule. Il m'en veut encore. C'est compréhensible.. Je finis mon verre d'eau, vais chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque et retourne dans ma chambre. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte mais je suis épuisée, si bien qu'a peine douchée, je m'affale sur le lit et tombe dans les bras de Morphée sans avoir pu lire une ligne.

Le lendemain je suis debout a 6h du matin, après m'être douchée et habillée je descends a la cuisine. Connor n'est pas encore la c'est étonnant. Je prépare donc le petit-déjeuner de Rogue et vais le lui apporter a 8h dans son bureau. L'absence de Connor commence a devenir inquiétante. A 10h, je monte a l'étage devant sa chambre. Lorsque je m'apprette a frapper, la porte s'ouvre et celui que je cherche en sort précipitamment. Il me regarde suspicieux.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais la?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Répondis-je simplement.

Il me regarde une expression désolée sur le visage.

-Fallait pas.

-Combien de temps tu va continuer a me fuir? Lançais-je tandis qu'il descend les escaliers.

Il s'arrête et lève la tête vers moi. Nous nous observons quelques instants. Il finit par baisser les yeux et continue de descendre.

Après quelques minutes je prends la direction du salon. Au coin d'un couloir Rogue est accoudé a un mur, les bras croisés, son sourire en coin. Il sait ce qui est arrivé et sait ce qui arrivera, j'en suis sure.

-Oh vous ça va hein! Fis-je en passant en grande enjambée devant lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous? Rogue qui prend un malin plaisir a me voir me disputer avec Connor. Il ne pourrait pas me le dire lui ce qui s'est passé? Non il préfère regarder la scène en spectateur et attendre bien sagement le dénouement.

Je passe ma soirée assise dans un fauteuil a regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Lorsque je veux aller me coucher, je remarque que Connor est la aussi.

-Reste… s'il te plait. Me fait-il alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

Je lui obéis et vais me rassoir.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas facile a dire..

Je reste silencieuse, attendant la suite.

-Ca c'est passé il y 4 ans, quand j'avais 13ans. J'habitais avec ma famille: mon père, ma mère mon frère et mes 2 sœurs. La vie n'étais pas toujours facile avec 6 bouches a nourrir mais c'était ma famille, mon village, ma maison, ma vie. Mes parents faisaient partie de l'ordre du phénix, ce n'étaient pas des membres importants, malgré cela... Ce jour la, on étais tous réuni, c'était mon anniversaire.

Un sourire mélancolique se forme sur son visage. Il continue son récit le regard perdu dans les flammes

-La soirée c'était bien passée. J'allais bientôt recevoir mes cadeaux. Et puis le cauchemar a commencé.. Alors qu'on apportait le gâteau, la porte de notre maison vola a travers le hall. Des hommes en cape noire et portant un masque entrèrent. Mes parents nous recommandèrent de fuir par la porte de la cuisine mais un homme nous barra la route. Nous nous étions fait encerclé dans le salon.

J'ai peur de comprendre…

-Ils étaient une dizaines, aucune chance de fuite ni de duel et on ne marchande pas avec ces gens la. Ils ont commencés avec mon père, ils l'ont frapper, encore et encore. Ma mère tenaient mes petites soeurs dans ses bras et elles pleuraient ensemble. Ils le laissèrent a la limite de la mort, juste pour qu'il voie ce que sa famille allait endurer, juste pour voir tous ce qui compte a ses yeux s'effondrer. Ils voulurent prendre ma mère mais mon frère s'interposa. Il avait 16 ans, contre des hommes de 40 ans quelle chance avait-il? Il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le plia en deux. Ma mère criait et voulu courir vers son fils a terre mais il l'en empêchèrent. Nous regardions en pleurs ma mère se faire battre et violer. Mes sœurs avaient juste 6 et 8 ans. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait, elle ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais leur parents. Quand a moi je bouillais intérieurement. Ayant marre de leur « jouet » ils lancèrent un sort a ma mère, un seul éclair vert et elle s'effondrait aux pieds de mon père qui hurlait désespérément devant les rires barbares des assassins. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de battre mon frère qui était déjà en train de suffoquer dans mes bras, ils lui lancèrent directement le sort mortel. Au moins il n'a pas trop souffert.

Devant cette histoire, son histoire des larmes commencèrent a me couler sur les joues. Connor, lui, continue a raconter d'une même voix.

-Ils voulurent passer a mes sœurs. C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je me mis entre elles et les mages noirs. Celui en face de moi, le leader sûrement, rit et retira son masque, je n'oublierais jamais son visage. Des cheveux blonds, presque blanc longs jusqu'au épaules, des yeux gris métallique, un regard meurtrier et un sourire sadique.

Malfoy… je l'aurais parié..

-Il me dit mots pour mots « Petit, je vais te faire une faveur. Tu ne verras pas ce que je m'apprete a faire a tes jeunes sœurs et je ne vais pas te tuer déloyalement, ce sera sans magie. Tu peux me remercier non? » Un autre mangemort lui tendit un poignard. Je compris trop tard. D'un coup sec et précis, il me l'enfoncait près du cœur et je m'effondrais sur le sol, inconscient. J'allais mourir le soir de mon annivesaire. Je m'y étais résigné. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais lorsque je reprenais conscience, je vis le plus horrible spectacle que l'on puisse voir.

Je pleurais, je ne veux pas savoir la suite. Je ne veux pas me faire une image de ce qu'il a vécu.

-Arrête… Fis-je d'une voix enrouée. Il m'ignore et reprend son histoire.

-Mon père, en sang mort. Ma mère nue, morte. Mon frère …

-Arrête!

-…couvert de bleus, mort. Et mes sœurs, baignant dans une marre rouge, mortes. Mon père avait assister a la tuerie de sa famille, ma mère s'était fait violer et avait vu son 1er fils et son mari se faire battre, mon frère mort dans mes bras alors qu'il essayait de nous sauver et mes sœurs qui ont tous vu, qui n'avaient que 6 et 8 ans. Et moi, seul survivant de la famille.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, une sorte de recueillement avant de continuer.

-Au milieu de la pièce qui était plongée dans le noir, 13 lumière illuminaient le salon, les 13 bougies qui étaient placée sur mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Et a coté un cadeau avait été déballé. Un planeur, mon planeur celui que j'avais demandé a mes parents. A l'origine il devait être bleu mais ici il était rouge, rouge sang comme le salon qui aurait du résonner des rires et des cris de joies, au lieu de ça un silence de mort régnait .

-Oh Connor excuse moi! Gémis-je

-J'attendais avec impatience la mort, l'hémorragie allait bientôt m'amener près de ma famille, loin de cette vie, loin de ces hommes. Alors que je me sentais partir, un homme entra, lui aussi en cape noire. Severus Rogue. Je le supplia de m'achever rapidement. Au lieu de ça il me prit dans ses bras et nous transplanions ici, dans ce manoir. Rogue me soigna et me remit sur pied. Les 3 premiers mois j'avais la rage, j'étais en vie! Je haissais l'homme qui m'avait sauvé, celui qui m'avait empêcher de rejoindre les miens. Je n'avais pas prononcé une seule parole durant ces 3 mois. Mais il persévérait il essayait de me faire reprendre gout a la vie. Et un jour il a réussi. Il m'a permis de rester. Pour payer mon logement, je travaille ici. J'aurais toujours une dette envers lui. Et un jour je tuerais le mange mort qui a massacré ma famille. C'est l'unique raison qui m'a retenu en vie jusque ici.. Voila mon histoire.

Il tourne enfin son regard vers moi. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux vert émeraude pour rouler doucement sur ses joues et pour finir de tomber sur le fauteuil, il me sourit tristement.

-Joyeux anniversaire… non? Fait-il doucement.

Je vais m'asseoir près de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule.. Nous pleurons tous les deux jusque tard dans la nuit. Nous finissons pas nous endormir. J'ouvre un œil lorsque Rogue dépose une couverture sur nos deux corps. Il nous observe quelques instants d'un regard bienveillant et sort de la pièce en éteignant la lumière, laissant le feu éclairer faiblement la pièce.

Il a vraiment fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour Connor. Ce n'est pas un mangemort.. Il ne peut pas en être un…

Oui, a présent je connais ceux qui dorment sous le même toit que moi. Enfin j'espère..

* * *

><p><em>Alors, quelles impressions? Reviews? <em>

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 6 : **Qui n'essaie rien, n'a rien**._

_Et bon film! ;)_


	7. Chapter 6 : Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien

_Hey! Désolé du retard mais je suis partie en rando une semaine, je suis allée assister mon véto pour des opérations,... J'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon :/_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.<span>**

Connor et moi nous sommes réconcilier. Il pensait que s'il me racontait tout je ne le regarderais plus jamais comme avant, que j'aurais pitié de lui, que je le trouverait faible.. C'est vrai que ses déclarations m'ont choquée mais elles n'ont servi qu'a nous rapprocher et a augmenter mon désir de mettre fin a cette guerre idiote.

Le plus perturbant dans son histoire reste quand même Rogue… Tant de mystères flottent autour de lui.. Faisait-il partie du groupe de mangemort qui a massacré la famille de Connor? Est-il l'espion de Voldemort? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment su tromper Dumbledore? Et surtout pourquoi l'a-t-il tué?

Connor m'a dit qu'il faisait des recherche sur ce mage noir qui lui avait montré son visage. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était Malfoy.. Ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses, il essaierait de le retrouver et se ferait tuer. Il n'a pas étudier la magie, il connaît juste les bases. Face a un mangemort.. non face a Lucius Malfoy quelle chance aurait-il?

Je réfléchis a toutes ces questions encore quelques instants quand quelque un interromps le cour de mes pensées.

-C'est une belle nuit.

Rien qu'a entendre cette voix je reconnais mon ex professeur de potion. Il s'assied sur l'herbe a mes cotés et regarde la voûte céleste.

-Oui… J'aime regarder les étoiles. Me perdre dans cette étendue de point lumineux. Murmurais-je

Il ne répond rien et un silence s'installe entre nous.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un mangemort. Fis-je tout en observant les cratères de la Lune.

Il attend un peu avant de répondre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-Tout le monde déchiffre les événements a sa manière. Une bonne action peut en devenir une mauvaise selon le point de vue ou vous vous situez.

-Sauver quelque un d'une mort certaine reste héroïque peut importe le point de vue.

-Tout le monde a en soi une part d'obscur et de lumière, c'est a nous de savoir quelle partie nous voulons faire ressortir. Souffle-t-il en me lancant un sourire énigmatique.

Il en a pas marre de ses belles paroles? Il n'a jamais appris a dire les choses clairement? Il faut toujours qu'il sorte une citation ou une parole mystérieuse pour s'exprimer? Néanmoins, ses paroles ne sont pas sans fondement. Rogue a l'art de faire réfléchir. Mais quoi qu'il dise, pour moi sauver un garçon reste et restera toujours une bonne action.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours. Vous et Connor devrez rester seuls. J'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises… de toute manière je dois vous avouer qu'un lien invisible vous retiens ici. Tentez de vous échapper et vous en subirez les conséquences… Fait-il en se levant.

-Quoi?

Un lien? Il m'a lancé un sort pour que je ne puisse pas m'évader? C'est pas… c'est pas équitable ça! Tout mon plan tombe a l'eau ... a moins que ce soit du bluff.

-N'oubliez pas que vous êtes mon esclave miss Granger… Souffle-t-il dans mon oreille lorsqu'il passe devant moi pour rentrer au manoir.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je deviens écarlate. Il fait noir pourtant j'ai la certitude que Rogue la remarqué.. Il s'en va un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a encore réussi a me déstabiliser, on dirait que ça l'amuse. Et puis pourquoi je rougis moi? C'est ridicule!

Quand je repense a ce qu'il la dit, il ne sera pas la pendant quelques jours… La voila mon occasion! Je vais pouvoir fouiller a mon aise dans le manoir. Je vais trouver ma baguette et avec l'aide de Connor je partirais. Il doit bien avoir une idée de comment désactiver ce lien, s'il existe.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'endors d'un sommeil de plomb. J'aurais bientôt ma baguette. Je vais retrouver Harry et Ron et ensemble nous vaincrons Voldemort.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonne a 6h. Une demi-heure plus tard je suis dans la cuisine et prépare le petit-déjeuner avec Connor.

-Hermione ne prépare pas le repas de Rogue! Fait-il alors que je m'apprêtais a casser 2 œufs dans la poile.

-Il part aujourd'hui? Dis-je entre deux baillements.

-Oui je part maintenant. Fais une voix dans mon dos.

Rogue est la, balais a la main. On ne dirait pas qu'il part en voyage.. Il porte comme toujours une cape noire et ses cheveux ne sont pas plus propres que d'habitude. Pas de valise, juste sa baguette.

-Vous allez ou? Osais-je demander en replacant les œufs dans leur boite.

-Connaissez vous l'alchimie miss Granger? Dit-il en remettant un petit papier rempli de gribouillage a Connor.

-L'alchimie? Nicolas Flamel, la pierre Philosophale, l'elixir de longue vie, le Codex, tout ça?

J'en avais déjà un peu entendu parler. Il parait que c'est une sciences qui a un rapport avec les métaux. Tout le monde a déjà entendu le nom de Nicolas Flamel : le célèbre alchimiste immortel, le créateur de la pierre Philosophale et de l'élixir de longue vie. Les moldus pensent que l'alchimie est un mythe comme la magie d'ailleurs. Mais pour ce qui est de la pierre elle existe, demandez a Harry.

-Exactement. Un scientifique fait des recherches sur l'alchimie. Il voudrait avoir mon avis sur une chose. Je part maximum 3 jours. Connor tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Fait-il en sortant dans le jardin pour enfourcher son balais et s'envoler dans le ciel encore sombre.

Lorsqu'il est parti, je dévoile alors mon plan a Connor. Il veut bien m'aider a trouver ma baguette mais ne sait pas comment désactiver ce lien. 3 jours. On trouvera bien.

La maison comprend 3 étages. La 1ere journée j'ai fouillé tout le sous-sol et cela m'a pris un temps fou. Connor lui a bûché toute la journée au sujet d'un sort qui me permettrait de quitter cet endroit. Il a bien trouvé 2 ou 3 choses mais rien de bien sérieux. Nous sommes allés nous couchés exténués. Aujourd'hui je vais aller regarder dans les pièces principales. Après une douche froide pour me réveiller, je commence par la bibliothèque même s'il est très peu probable que ma baguette soit la. Evidemment je ne trouve rien et je décide de passer directement a la pièce ou ma baguette a le plus de chance de se trouver : le bureau de Rogue.

La porte est fermée a clé.. J'appelle mon ami qui me prête sa baguette. Je lance un _alohomora_ sur la serrure. C'est sans compter que le propriétaire de ce manoir s'appelle Severus Rogue, un simple sort de 1ere année ne suffira pas a ouvrir. Réfléchissons … Je fais défiler tous les sorts que je connais dans ma tête et les essaie l'un a la suite de l'autre.

-_Aparecium_… Murmurais-je baguette pointée vers la porte.

-Hermione je crois que.. Dit-il en interrompant mes pensées.

-Attends Connor… _Diffindo_.

-Je sais comment…

-Connor, laisse moi réfléchir! _Deprimo_. Fis-je sans quitter la porte du regard.

-Hermione! Crie-t-il.

-Quoi? Fis-je en me retournant agacée.

Il est debout sur une table. En dessous d'un lustre. D'un mouvement bref, il abaisse un des chandeliers et la porte s'ouvre comme par magie. Il me lance un sourire narquois avant de descendre de la table et d'entrer dans le bureau l'air fier. Je pénètre moi aussi dans la pièce. Elle est éclairée par une fenêtre qui laisse filtrer quelques rayons de soleil. Je ne suis pas venue souvent ici. C'est un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Un fauteuil vert est placé devant la cheminée. Sur la table se trouve une bouteille de vin, un verre et des journaux. Ses livres garnissent 3 bibliothèques. Des fioles et des flacons s'alignent sur les étagères. Dans le coin trône une grosse malle. Je veux soulever le couvercle mais il est cadenassé. Connor jette un _alohomora_, cette fois le sort fonctionne et le coffre s'ouvre. Il est remplis de sac gonflé d'or et d'argent. Aucune utilité pour moi. Je referme la malle et remet le cadenas. Je cherche partout dans la pièce et ne trouve rien. Je suis sur le point d'abandonner quand Connor remarque quelque chose.

-Hey, Hermione et ça? Me dit-il en montrant un petite boite brune qui traînait sur le haut d'une étagère.

-Ne la touche pas, elle est peut-être …

Trop tard, au moment ou il posait ses mains dessus, il est soulevé dans les airs par les chevilles et ne peut redescendre.

-…ensorcelée. Finis-je en soupirant.

En effet, je reconnais le sortilège _levircorpus_. Il a de la chance que Rogue n'ai pas choisi de sort plus dangereux pour protéger cette boite.

-euh… a l'aide..? Fais-t-il en souriant timidement et lance sa baguette vers moi.

-On fait moins le malin hein! _Libercorpus_.

Tandis qu'il tombe sur le sol et se remet sur pied, je vais vers le boîtier.

-_Finite Incantatem_. Psalmodiais-je tout bas.

Une faible lueur jaune enveloppe le boitier et finit par s'évanouir. Depuis le temps que je n'avais pas fait de magie! Je me rend compte a quel point ça me manque de lancer des sorts, d'étudier la magie, faire des potions,…

Je suis sure que ma baguette est la dans cette petite boite, je le sens. Avec une pointe d'impatience je soulève le couvercle. Une petite feuille.. Juste un bout de papier, rien d'autre… Je lis le parchemin qui finit de me mettre dans une colère noire.

_«_ _N'oubliez pas que je sais lire dans les pensées miss Granger.»_

Je chiffonne avec rage la feuille et jette la boulette sur le bureau de Rogue, bien en évidence. Qu'il sache que j'ai ouvert cette satanée porte et que j'ai désactiver le charme de la boite. Il savait tout! Absolument tout! Il lisait dans mes pensées depuis le début. Mes peurs, mes espoirs, mes joies, mes douleurs, tout… Il a joué avec moi.. Il a du bien s'amuser a me regarder en train d'élaborer un plan.. Et quel plan! Qu'est-ce que j'espérais? Retrouver ma baguette et m'enfuir? Avec quel balais? Je suis officiellement a lui et il aurait tôt fait de me rattraper.

Connor me questionne sur le papier et je lui explique le principe de la legilimencie et l'occlumencie.

Nous sommes tous les deux affalé dans un fauteuil a nous morfondre. Dans le fond je suis bien ici, pourquoi partir? Pour voir ceux que j'aime se faire tuer? L'élu c'est Harry Potter pas moi. J'en ai assez de me battre, je suis fatiguée. Chaque année nous devons faire face a un nouveau danger. Pourquoi n'aurions nous pas droit au bonheur? Pourquoi devrions nous jouer aux héros? Pour la gloire, pour l'honneur? Qu'est-ce que l'honneur face a l'amitié et l'amour? Connor m'interromps dans mes pensées.

-On a perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Me dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement.

-Non c'est fini, moi j'arrête. ils se débrouilleront bien sans moi.

Une lueur de surprise et de colère apparaît dans le regard de mon ami.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pense a ceux qui se battent en ce moment même, a tes amis qui ont besoin de toi, aux victimes qui ont perdu l'espoir, pense a tes parents, aux familles dévastée… pense a ce que j'ai du affronter. Vas-tu assister a ce carnage en spectatrice? Tu as un rôle a jouer dans cette guerre. Même cloîtré ici, j'ai entendu parler du trio d'or et de ses exploits. Vous étiez ce pourquoi on continuait a résister, vous représentiez l'espoir, l'unique chance de victoire! Et tu vas tous nous laisser tomber?Tu es égoïste voila ce qu'il y a! Dit-il avec colère en me pointant du doigt.

D'un bond je saute sur mes pieds et regarde durement Connor qui me fait face.

-Je ne suis pas égoïste, je ne veux pas voir mes proches mourir les uns après les autres! Répliquai-je avec fureur.

-Si tu ne fait rien c'est-ce qui arrivera!

Je retombe sur le fauteuil. je n'aurais pas le dernier mot. Et puis il a raison.. Je ne peux pas abandonner tous le monde comme ça, pour un caprice. Si on y croit on a déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Connor me fixe encore quelques instants avant de partir vers la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Rogue rentrera probablement demain mais j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'il se passera quelque chose..

* * *

><p><em>Review? :) <em>

_Alors je part aujourd'hui pour 10 jours, ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en ligne avant une quinzaine de jour. Profitez bien de vos vacances ( si vous en avez ) !_

_Big bisous!_


	8. 7 : Quand la vengeance nous aveugle

_Hey! Voila chapitre 7 en ligne. J'espère que vous aimerez, il est un peu plus « riche » en émotions!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : Quand la vengeance nous aveugle.<span>**

Le lendemain matin Connor et moi accomplissons nos corvées comme d'habitude. Rogue rentre aujourd'hui dans la soirée. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, lire dans les pensées. S'il veut jouer, on jouera… Mais c'est moi qui gagnerais.

Je crois que je suis tombée malade. J'ai froid, j'ai mal partout, je suis extrêmement fatiguée et je commence la fièvre. A force de travailler dehors, j'ai du attraper un microbe. Je ne l'ai pas dit a Connor, je suppose que ça va passer. A midi nous faisons une pause et mangeons ensemble.

-Hermione, ça va? Tu as l'air fatiguée.. Fait-il lorsqu'il me voit bailler pour la 3eme fois.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je peux faire tes corvées si tu veux. Va te reposer. Me propose-t-il.

-Non, non, ça va.

Nous reprenons donc nos travaux a 13h. J'ai du mal a travailler correctement. Mes pensées se brouillent et je dois souvent m'asseoir pour que ma tête cesse de tourner. Je suis a moitié endormie dans un fauteuil quand la sonnette retentit. Rogue nous a dit qu'il n'attendait personne. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Connor est déjà la et il me semble bizarre. Il est dans une position défensive, sa baguette a la main. Je comprend pourquoi lorsque deux personnes que je connais bien entre dans le manoir. Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy.

Connor a une expression de douleur et de colère sur le visage. La flamme de la vengeance brille dans ses yeux. Il a du reconnaître le meurtrier de sa famille. Si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit, il se fera tuer c'est sur.

-Connor, arrête! Tu n'as aucune chance! Criai-je a l'attention de mon ami.

Il ne m'écoute pas et commence a s'acharner sur Malfoy qui contre tous ses sorts avec un sourire en coin.

-Eh bien quel accueil, tu as le sang chaud petit.

-J'ai attendu cet instant longtemps! Souvenez vous d'un soir il y a 4 ans, le viol d'une femme ainsi que toute une famille tuée… enfin presque. Fait-il avec un sourire vengeur.

-Oh si tu crois que je me souviens de tous les gens que j'ai tué! Mais une chose est sure je n'ai pas violer ta mère, je laisse ce genre de travail a mes collègue, j'ai une femme et elle me suffit amplement, par contre tuer ta famille… probablement. Dit-il, un rictus diabolique au coin de la bouche.

-Et ça! Vous vous en souvenez? crie mon ami en rabattant son t-shirt jusqu'au cou dévoilant une cicatrice au niveau de la poitrine.

Je ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, il me fait de la peine. Mais je le comprend, je connais la douleur de perdre un être cher, ce que l'on ressent..

-Bon assez joué, gamin. Fait le père de Drago en lançant un stupéfix sur mon ami qui valdingue au fond de la pièce, inconscient. Je court vers lui, prend sa baguette et lance le sort de réanimation. Il ne reprend pas tout de suite ses esprits.

-Tiens, tiens ne serais-ce pas cette petite sang de bourbe? Tu étais portée disparue, le seigneur des ténèbres sera content d'en avoir retrouvé au moins une. Ricane Bellatrix en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Tes petits amis ont disparu de la circulation. Mais nous nous occuperons de toi plus tard. Ou Severus l'a-t-il caché? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas.. Et tu ne voudrais pas m'obliger a utiliser la méthode forte, hmm? Fait-elle d'une voix doucereuse en se penchant a la hauteur de mon visage.

Elle est si près que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon cou.

-Rogue n'est pas la. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez. Murmurais-je tandis que ma respiration s'accélère de plus en plus.

Bellatrix se met a rire tandis que Malfoy se dirige vers le bureau de Rogue.

A ce moment Connor reprend conscience et se précipite avec fureur vers Lucius. Je me précipite derrière lui pour le retenir. Cela suffit a Bellatrix pour me désarmer.

-_Incarcerem_! Crie-t-elle faisant apparaître des cordes qui se ligotent a mes chevilles me faisant chuter sur les pavés.

-Ou l'a-t-il mis? Il l'a pris avec lui c'est ça? Crie t-elle avec colère.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez! Ripostai-je sur le même ton.

-Je vois… bien alors tu ne me laisse pas d'autre choix.. Souffle t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

-_Endoloris_!

Pas le temps de penser a autre chose que je tombais de tout mon long, le cœur serré. Au fur et a mesure que le sort augmente je hurle de douleur et me débat sous le rire de Bellatrix. Certain se vante de ne pas crier sous l'emprise du doloris, mensonge. Ce sort, c'est comme si vous mourriez a chaque seconde mais que l'on vous retenait malheureusement en vie, c'est comme si vous brûliez et qu'en même temps vous geliez. Absolument chaque partie de votre corps interne et externe souffrent le martyre, comme si on vous compressait les poumons pour que vous étouffiez, comme si votre tête allait exploser. Mais le pire se passe dans votre imagination, vous revoyez les pires moments de votre vie mêlés a vos plus grandes peurs. La douleur est impossible a décrire. Vous n'avez qu'une seule envie : mourir. Et vous voudriez me faire croire que vous sauriez résister a hurler?

-Ou l'a-t-il mis? Crie Bellatrix en stoppant momentanément le sortilège.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi .. vous parlez! Sanglotais-je tandis qu'elle continue le sortilège impardonnable.

-Il veut le garder pour lui! Ou est-il parti? Continue le mage noir.

-Il ne me l'a… pas dit..

Lucius Malfoy se dirige vers nous et parle un moment avec Bellatrix, me laissant un moment de répit. Du coin de l'œil je remarque que Connor rampe vers nous. Il s'appuie sur le mur et se relève difficilement. Il souffre, ça se voit. Il s'approche doucement des mangemorts par derrière, il saisi un vase en porcelaine et le brandit haut dans les airs. J'aimerais lui crier de faire demi-tour, de s'enfuir, d'aller chercher du renfort mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Ce qu'il s'apprete a faire va nous condamner tous les deux! Si au moins il partais, il y en aurait un de nous deux qui serait en vie! Je n'ai plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il abats alors le vase sur la tête de Malfoy qui tombe a la renverse. Il grommelle des mots incompréhensible et se relève. La colère marque son visage. Connor est retombé a genoux, ne sachant que faire. Il me lance un regard désolé.

-Il commence a m'énerver ce gamin! Tu vas avoir ce que tu veux! Tu vas retourner auprès de ta famille! Avada…

Ça y est, tout est fini nous allons mourir tous les deux ici. 17ans, c'est le temps que nous aurons passés sur cette Terre. Je l'avoue j'ai toujours eu peur de la mort, peur de ce qui arrivera une fois que mon souffle se sera arrêter. Peur de ne pas savoir ce qui arrivera aux gens que j'aime. Mais curieusement je me sens bien. Tout est plus facile lorsqu'on accepte la mort. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui va arriver. Mais rien ne se passe… Malfoy ne finit pas sa phrase…? Je tente un coup d'œil.

Severus Rogue se trouve sur le palier, deux baguettes a la main.

Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond, on est sauvé! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de le voir.

-Lucius, on ne touche pas a ce qui n'est pas a soi. Fait-il en tendant la main a Connor qui se remet sur pied.

-Tu l'as avec toi, n'est-ce pas? Nicolas te l'a laissé, je le sais! Tu vas nous en donner! Ou as-tu mis l'élixir de longue vie? Fais Bellatrix en se traînant quasiment au pied de Rogue.

-C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui t'envoie? Répond t-il en lançant un regard dégoûté vers la femme a ses pieds.

-Non, il n'y croit pas, c'est pour moi. Par contre cette sang de bourbe sera pour lui. Fait-elle en me désignant du doigt avec un sourire carnassier.

Je regarde désespérément Rogue qui n'affiche aucun expression sur le visage.

Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, le sortilège impardonnable a épuisés mes réserves et la fièvre n'aide pas les choses.

-Venez dehors tout les deux. Dit-il en sortant dans le jardin suivit par les deux mangemorts.

5 minutes s'écoulent, j'ai chaud, la pièce autour de moi tourne et ma vue se brouille. Je me force a ne pas fermer les yeux et a rester consciente. Rogue finit par revenir, seul. Il se dirige l'air furieux vers Connor.

-_Expulso_! Crie-t-il en visant mon ami qui s'abat sur le mur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Connor! Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Après quelques secondes, il se remet debout.

-Non mais ça va pas? S'écrie t-il.

-Tu es devenu fou? Fait-il au blond, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Il a tué ma famille! Crie t-il tandis qu'une larme coule sur sa joue.

-Et aujourd'hui tu a failli la rejoindre!

-Il ne mérite pas de vivre! Réplique t-il furieusement.

-Et Hermione? Tu te rend compte qu'elle a été torturée parce qu'elle essayait de te retenir?

Lorsqu'il me vois par terre, presque inconsciente, son regard se radoucit et il se calme.

-Je te pensais plus responsable que ça. Va dans le salon je m'occuperais de toi après.

Rogue vient vers moi, s'accroupit et murmure des mots que je ne comprend pas. Il défait mes liens et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui souris faiblement.

-Merci, Severus… Rogue. Murmurai-je.

**Le noir.**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière m'éblouit. Une fois habitué a la clarté je remarque que je suis couchée dans mon lit. J'enlève la compresse froide qui se trouvait sur mon front et m'assied. J'ai la tête qui tourne et il faut un moment pour que ma chambre se stabilise. Je me souviens plus ou moins de ce qui s'est passé. Combien de temps ai-je dormi? La porte s'ouvre et interromp mes pensées. Mon ex-professeur entre un plateau a la main. Il me souris et dépose mon déjeuner sur la table de nuit.

-Merci pour hier… vous nous avez sauvés.

-Avant-hier. Dit-il simplement en s'asseyant a mes cotés.

-Pardon?

-Ca c'est passé avant-hier. Vous avez dormi plus d'un jour. Fait-il en souriant devant mon air déconfit.

-Eh bien merci..

Il approche doucement son visage du mien. Il me regarde intensément dans les yeux, ce qui me fais rougir. Il n'a aucune expression sur le visage. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau, curieusement cela n'est pas désagréable. Sans réfléchir, je ferme les yeux. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui arrive.

Lorsque je sens sa peau, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il vient de mettre son front sur le mien. Il me regarde amusé. Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les miens. Après quelques temps, il décolle son front et me souris gentiment.

-Vous êtes toujours brulante. Fait-il en plaçant la compresse sur mon front.

Je baisse le regard, génée. C'est une facon de prendre la température… je le savais.

-Je vais aller faire mes corvées. Dis-je

-Vous ne tiendriez pas debout. Ricane t-il

Je sort de la chaleur de ma couette et met les pieds par terre. Je suis pas devenue handicapée non plus! J'ai juste une petite fièvre, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ma tête tourne un peu, mais ça va.. Je crois. Je prend appuis sur ma table de nuit et me met debout, chancelante.

-Vous voyez, ça va très bien.

Il souris narquoisement et se met a 3 mètre de moi.

-Marchez. M'ordonne-t-il

Je lache la table, fais un pas puis deux. La pièce autour de moi tourne dans ma tête. La lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Mais je ne veux pas donner raison a Rogue. Je fais un 3eme pas. Au 4eme mes jambes flanchent. Rogue me rattrape juste avant que je ne tombe par terre.

-C'est fou comme vous allez bien!

Je le regarde, il a son habituel rictus moqueur. Il me remet sur mon lit.

-Ca va! persistais-je, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air boudeur

Il rit doucement devant mon air buté et je ne résiste pas longtemps a pouffer avec lui. Après avoir retrouver notre sérieux, il s'apprete a sortir de la chambre.

-De quoi Bellatrix parlait-elle? Fis-je au moment ou il tournait la poignée.

Il referme la porte et vient s'asseoir a coté de moi.

-D'une chose qui n'aurait jamais du exister, tout comme la pierre philosophale.

-L'élixir de longue vie…?

-Exact.

-Pourquoi l'aviez vous en votre possession?

-Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel étaient des amis a moi. Lorsqu'ils sont morts, a la fin de votre 1ere année, ils ont fait leur testament. La pierre philosophale a été détruite, toutes leurs créations ont été léguée a leur famille. Toute sauf une. L'élixir de longue vie m'avait été confié. Il a été longtemps été recherché, il a causé beaucoup de mal. Des gens sont morts en le recherchant et se sont entretué. La quête de l'immortalité remonte a la Nuit des Temps et continue de nos jours. Toutes ces années je me suis demandé ce que je pourrais en faire. J'ai été tenté de le boire, ne jamais mourir, pouvoir connaître tout ce qui peut etre connus, pouvoir tester toutes les expériences de ce monde, … mais j'ai réfléchis a la malédiction de l'immortalité : assister aux changements du monde, a la disparition de son environnement, voir ses proches vieillir et mourir, en bref une vie de solitude…

Je reste silencieuse sur ses paroles, c'est si profond… Rogue pousse un soupir et se remet debout.

-Au fait, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Bellatrix et Lucius, je leur ai jeté le sort oubliette, personne ne saura que vous êtes ici. Fait-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de l'élixir? M'enquis-je avant qu'il ne sorte.

Il me lance un regard énigmatique par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir définitivement de ma chambre.

Je finis la journée sous les couettes, un livre a la main. Contrairement a ce que j'avais pensé, Connor n'est pas venu me voir. Il a surement beaucoup de travail. Remettre la maison en états et réaliser mes taches en plus des siennes. J'espere juste qu'il va bien. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, Lucius Malfoy a eu de multiple occasions de le tuer. Oui nous pouvons bien remercier la chance … et Rogue car sans lui tout était fini.

Quand j'y repense Bellatrix dit qu'on avait perdu la trace d' Harry et Ron? Cela veut dire qu'ils sont portés disparus et qu'ils se sont échappés des rafleurs!

Ou qu'ils sont morts...

* * *

><p><em>J'ai hésité a publié ce chapitre, je vous demande votre avis : Est-ce que tous ne se passe pas trop vite? L'attaque des mangemorts,… Est-ce que je n'aurais pas du plus développer ce passage et insister sur le rapprochement de Severus et Hermione? Et en général, qu'en pensez vous? A vous de me le dire.<em>

_Voila donc le chapitre 8 ne sera pas mis en ligne avant un bon mois, vu que je part ( oui encore! ) pendant 2 semaine._

_Ça me ferait bien plaisir si vous me laissiez une petite review juste pour dire que vous êtes passés!_

_Bisous!_


	9. 8 : La vie n'est pas un long fleuve

Voila je suis de retour! J'ai retrouvé la Belgique et son temps pourri, quelle joie!

Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances?

Ce chapitre n'est pas super, je l'avoue mais bon c'est dur de se remettre en route après 1 mois au soleil! Je vous promet un meilleur chapitre la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.<strong>

Les jours passent et mon état s'améliore. Je suis toujours fiévreuse mais je tient debout. Je pourrais recommencer a travailler mais Rogue me l'interdit. C'est vrai que je me fatigue vite. Connor est venu me voir, une fois, pendant que je dormais. Lorsque je me suis éveillée, il a filé comme le vent. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ce qui c'est passé. Il se fait du mal. La vengeance ne remplace pas la perte d'un être cher. Malheureusement elle fera toujours partie du cycle de la vie.

Je n'ai pas cessé de penser a Harry et Ron, qu'Est-ce qu'ils me manque! Et ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'eux est un supplice, ne pas avoir s'ils vont bien m'empêche parfois de dormir. J'aimerais tant leur envoyer une lettre, mais comment savoir ou ils se trouvent? Ont-ils découvert quelques chose depuis que je suis partie? Ont-ils détruit le médaillon, trouvé d'autre horcruxes? Je pousse un soupir de découragement, il nous reste tant a faire alors que Voldemort approche dangereusement de son but.

Je vais m'accouder a la fenêtre et admire le coucher de soleil, j'ai toujours aimé cette couleur orangée. Ça me rappelle ce qu'on disait avec mon père quand j'étais petite :

" Regarde! St. Nicolas fait des bonbons! "

Souvent, on inventait des histoires de chasse au trésor avec des pirates ou autre chose dans ce genre la. On étais les maîtres du monde et rien ni personne ne pouvait nous arrêter. On était heureux. Un sourire mélancolique se forme sur mon visage. Tout ça c'est fini depuis longtemps, depuis le moment ou un hiboux grand-duc est venu m'apporte ma lettre d'admission a Poudlard. Tout a changé a partir de ce moment précis. Mais je ne regrette rien devenir élève de Poudlard qui plus est une Griffondor est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée. J'ai rencontré des amis formidables et nos aventures bonnes ou mauvaises resteront gravée a tout jamais.

Je vais me coucher sur mon lit et m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain matin, je descend a la cuisine pour déjeuner, j'en ai marre qu'on me monte chaque jour un plateau de nourriture sous prétexte que je suis malade surtout que je vais beaucoup mieux. Connor est la et s'affaire sur une omelette. Je me demande comment ils ont mangé lorsque je n'étais pas la, on ne peut pas dire que mon ami soit très doué pour la cuisine. Apparemment il n'arrive pas a casser les œufs sans laisser tomber des bouts de coquille dans la poêle et quand il cherche a les récupérer il se brûle les doigts. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage lorsqu'il pousse un petit cri de douleur. Je m'approche doucement de lui.

-Une poêle c'est chaud. Lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille.

Il se retourne brusquement et me regarde avec étonnement avant de me rendre mon sourire.

-Je ne t'avais pas entendu approcher. Fait-il en mettant son doigt sous l'eau froide.

-J'avais remarqué. Au fait tes œufs sont en train de brûler.

Il lance un regard paniqué a son omelette qui commence a dégager une fumée noirâtre et se dépêche de retirer la poêle du feu.

-Oh non elle est cramée… se lamente-t-il en jetant la nourriture, si on peut appeler ça comme ça du moins, dans la poubelle.

-Allez donne moi ça. Ordonnais-je en lui prenant les œufs des mains.

Il m'observe préparer son omelette en silence. Après 10 minutes c'est prêt je lui tends l'assiette.

-Tu peux l'apporter au maître maintenant, il est dans son bureau.

J'acquiesce et m'en vais le plateau en main. Une fois devant la porte je frappe 3 coup. L'habituel entrez froid et dur m'accueille. Comme chaque fois rogue est assis dans son fauteuil et lit le journal.

-Vous avez de la chance, vous avez eu droit a mon omelette et non a celle de Connor. Dis-je malicieuse en posant le plateau sur la table a coté de lui.

Il replie le journal en deux et me regarde froidement.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faite ici? Je vous avait dit de ne pas quittez votre lit! Comme je vois notre miss-je-sais-tout se croit encore une fois invincible et mieux que tout le monde. Fait-il d'une voix lente mais ferme.

Mon visage passe de l'étonnement a la perplexité. Je reste silencieuse quelques instants trop abasourdie pour bouger ou parler. Qu'Est-ce qu'il m'a dit? Je lui apporte son déjeuner et il me fait une remarque parce que j'ai quitté mon lit! Cet homme est impossible! Un jour il te soigne avec attention et le lendemain il te reproche de te croire mieux que tout le monde sous prétexte que tu lui a apporté une omelette!

-Je fais mon travail, n'Est-ce pas vous qui prenez un malin plaisir a répéter que je suis votre esclave, que vous avez tous les droits sur moi, même lire dans les pensées? Répliquai-je en me souvenant l'épisode de la baguette ce qui fait remonter ma colère.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton miss Granger, vous semblez oublier quelle est votre place. Continue t-il sur le même ton froid et inquiétant.

-Et vous la votre de toute évidence, si vous êtes vraiment membre de l'ordre comme vous semblez me le faire croire, que faites vous affalé sur un fauteuil? Fis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Un lueur de colère passe dans ses yeux. Il se lève doucement et se tient a moins d'un mètre de moi. Il fait une tête de plus que moi mais je ne faiblis pas et nous continuons de nous défier du regard.

-J'ai touché une corde sensible peut-être? Murmurai-je, un petit sourire insolent sur le visage.

-Il me semble que vous ne faites pas grand-chose non plus pour vos petits amis. Souffle t-il

J'aimerais répliquer que ce n'est pas ma faute, que c'est lui qui me retient ici mais un coté de moi ne veut pas se quereller plus longtemps avec l'homme en face de moi, surtout que depuis quelques temps nous nous entendons mieux.

-Et bien allez travailler puisque vous y tenez et cessez de vous prendre pour quelque un d'important, car ce sont ces gens la qui meurent les premiers. Conclus t-il pour mettre fin a la conversation.

-Je ne me prends pas pour…

-Dehors! Hurle t-il en pointant la porte du doigt pendant qu'il masse son front de sa main libre.

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois et repart bien vite vers la cuisine. Je crois l'avoir entendu chuchoter « je suppose qu'on ne changera jamais un griffondor… »

Notre conversation me reste en travers de la gorge, quel culot! Il n'est pas a ma place, il ne peut pas savoir si je me sens apte a travailler ou pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je cuisine une malheureuse omelette que je me crois invincible. Lorsque je rejoint Connor celui-ci mange un bol de céréale. Je tire rageusement la chaise d'en face et m'assied.

-Ça va pas? Dit-il entre deux bouchées.

-Ce.. Ce type m'a hurlé dessus parce que je lui ai apporter une omelette! Tu te rends compte?

-Ben heureusement que je lui ai pas présenté la mienne alors. Fait-il une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Sa remarque m'arrache un sourire et mon ton se radoucit.

-Non parce que j'ai quitté mon lit.

-Ah … c'est vrai que si tu est encore malade tu aurais du rester au lit.

Tout le monde est contre moi ou quoi?

-Et sinon pourquoi tu n'est pas venu me voir? J'aurais aimé te parler.. Dis-je pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Il attend quelques instants en fuyant mon regard.

-J'avais peur que tu m'en veuille. Fait-il pas plus haut qu'un murmure en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le mien.

-Ne soit pas ridicule. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre toute sa famille mais je comprend que ce que tu ressens.

Notre discussion se finit par un sourire et je retourne dans ma chambre sous les conseils de Connor. La journée passe lentement, je lis, regarde par la fenêtre et recommence a lire. Vers 3h de l'après-midi j'ai une idée pour informer Harry et Ron de ce que je sais. Je ne sais pas ou ils se trouvent mais je connais un endroit sur ou ils iront encore souvent, du moins je l'espère. Je prend une feuille de papier, de l'encre et une plume. Je commence a écrire.

_Chers Harry, Ronald. _

_J'espère de tous mon cœur que vous êtes sains et saufs et que vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne sais pas si vous avez avancé dans notre quête, mais je pense que vous devriez aller chez Xenophilius Lovegood pour avoir des renseignements sur le signe que nous avons remarqués a de multiples occasions. Je ne peux pas vous dire ou je me trouve, par peur que ce hiboux soit intercepté. Je suis en lieu sur, du moins je l'espère. Je n'ai pas grande liberté de mouvement mais j'ai récolté pas mal d'information sur " Le Prince de sang-mêlé ". Je peux juste vous dire que ce n'est pas notre ennemi. Faites attention a vous, ne faites confiance a personne, nos tête sont mises a prix. Pas besoin de réponse. _

_Je vous embrasse._

_Hermione J. Granger. _

Je plie la feuille en deux et la glisse dans une enveloppe sur laquelle j'écris l'adresse :

_12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres_

J'appelle le hiboux que j'avais aperçus quelques jours plus tôt sur l'arbre. Je lui tend la lettre, lui dicte l'adresse et lui donne une miche de pain. Il prend son envol et plane dans le ciel bleu. Une chance que ce soit un hiboux dressé. Je n'attend pas de réponse et je ne saurais jamais si ma lettre arrivera a bon port ni si Harry et Ron retourneront au quartier pour trouver la lettre. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est l'espoir.

J'observe le hiboux jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus qu'un petit point noir disparaissant dans l'horizon. Au moins il est parti vers la capitale anglaise. Je passe le reste de la journée a réfléchir aux cachettes possibles d'horcruxes et a noter mes raisonnement. Peut-être que Rogue sait quelque chose. Il faudra demander.

Le soir c'est Connor qui m'apporte mon repas, d'habitude c'est Rogue… Il dépose le plateau sur la table. Aujourd'hui c'est poulet cramé avec pommes de terre pêtée. Rien qu'en regardant l'apparence des aliments on sait qui a cuisiné. Il s'assied sur mon lit.

-Je sais pourquoi le maître a été comme ça aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon et? Dis-je curieuse d'entendre son excuse.

-Apparemment un de ses amis est mort il y a peu. Fait-il en piquant dans une pomme de terre et en la fourrant dans sa bouche.

-Oh… mort de .. quoi?

-Tu ne devine pas? Il a attrapé un microbe, il ne s'est pas soigné et c'est descendu dans les poumons. C'est la fièvre qui la emporté. Inutile de dire qu'il avait tenu a travailler alors qu'il aurait du être dans sa chambre, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Dit-il en me lancant un regard désapprouvé.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne suis plus malade.

Il sourit et se lève pour sortir de la pièce.

-Il a dit que si tu était vraiment guérie tu pouvais quitter ta chambre mais n'en fait pas trop. Il dit aussi que si tu pouvais t'occuper de la cuisine ce serait pas mal.

Il me laisse seul devant ma cuisse de poulet brûlée. Je comprend mieux a présent.. Il faudra que je m'excuse. Au fond ça veut dire qu'il s'inquiète pour moi non? Et a cette idée, je mange le sourire aux lèvres même si le plat est immonde.

Le lendemain je descends donc aux cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de quitter ma chambre pour cuisiner! Je suis au travail avant Connor qui arrive 10 minute en retard. Il ne dit pas un mot et s'assied sur la table Une fois le déjeuner finis, je lui met le bol de céréale devant lui. Il ne me lance pas un regard..

-Bonjour! Fis-je presque en criant en m'asseyant devant lui.

Il lève un œil vers moi.

-'Jour.

Il s'est encore levé du mauvais pied, un jour il est adorable et le lendemain si tu dis un truc qu'il fallais pas, tu as intérêt a avoir une bonne dose de patience.

-Tu fais quoi? Continuais-je

-Est-ce qu'il a une famille? Fait-il en me fixant.

Il change radicalement de sujet et maintenant je sais a quoi il pense… et cela m'attriste.

-Qui? Dis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

-Tu sais très bien.

Je détourne mes yeux pour fixer mon bol de céréale mais son regard sur moi se fait plus insistant. Je fini par soupirer.

-A quoi ça te servirait de le savoir? Et quoi s'il a un fils tu vas le tuer? Tu veux vraiment devenir comme Malfoy?

-Il doit payer non pas pour ma famille mais pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis et qu'il commet en ce moment. Dit-il calmement.

-Tant que tu rumines ta vengeance tu gardes la plaie ouverte et tu l'empêche de cicatriser. Ça fait 4ans Connor! Tu va passer ta vie entière a haïr cet homme et a chercher a te venger? C'est ça le but de ta vie? Criai-je en me levant brusquement.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait! Fait-il sur le même ton.

-Non! Mais la c'est a moi de te raisonner! Tu te fais du mal!

Il détourne farouchement le regard. Je me rassied. Un silence de deux, trois minutes s'installe.

-Connor… tu te fais du mal. Je.. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. S'il te plait..

Il me regarde avec plus de calme.

-S'il te plait, oublie… oublie cet homme, pour moi… Te venger ne te ramènera pas ta famille, te venger reviendra a être son égal..

Une larme coule sur ma joue tandis qu'il semble réfléchir a toute vitesse. On dirait que mes paroles l'ont touchées. Après quelques minutes je lève brusquement la tête lorsque je sens qu'il prend mes mains dans les siennes et me souris doucement.

-D'accord Hermione, pour toi.

Je lui rend son sourire et il me prend dans ses bras. Geste inattendus qui me fait rougir surtout lorsqu'il me glisse a l'oreille :

-Pour toi.

* * *

><p>Voila, laissez une p'tite trace de votre passage juste pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas et pourquoi! Les critiques m'aident a m'améliorer ;)<p>

Prochain chapitre dans... quelques temps, je suis fort occupée avec la rentrée et tout ( oui bon faut bien trouver une excuse ). Non mais vraiment je sais pas du tout.

Bisous et milles mercis, c'est grâce a vous que j'arrive a continuer!


	10. 9 :Quand le chat n'est pas la,les souris

Hey! Me revoila (enfin ! ) Je suis désolée si j'ai tardé a mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire avec l'école, l'équitation, ... Et puis mon ordi qui se choppe un virus! tous mes documents E-N-V-O-L-E-S! j'ai du tout réécrire ( j'avais un chapitre d'avance snif ) et j'ai essayé de faire ca vite donc la qualité du chapitre n'est pas exellente.

Alors Rogue est quasiment absent de ce chapitre. Cet épisode est centré sur la relation Hermione-Connor qui commence a devenir... intérressante! Je ne vous en dis pas plus bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 : Quand le chat n'est pas la, les souris dansent.<span>**

Je n'ai pas vu Rogue de la journée. Je voulais aller le trouver pour m'excuser mais de toute évidence il n'est pas dans le manoir. Il n'a rien dit et n'a pas laissé de mot. Connor pense qu'il est parti en mission. Apparemment, l'ex-professeur part parfois pendant des jours voir des semaines mais il n'a jamais rien dit sur le but de ces quêtes. Il revenait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il avait été dire bonjour a un ami… mais il rentrait parfois bien amoché. Ou a-t-il bien pu partir? J'ai ma petite idée et j'espère sincèrement me tromper. Quoi qu'il en soit la journée se déroule comme d'habitude pour mon ami et moi.

Lundi matin, je nettoie le sol de la salle a manger tandis que Connor range le salon. J'ai presque terminé et le sol brille. Connor apparaît sur le pas de la porte, un seau d'ordure a la main.

-je peux passer? Je vais jeter ça. Fait-il en montrant le seau.

-Va y mais pas de taches!

Il me lance un sourire assuré et traverse la salle. D'un coup il dérape sur le carrelage et essaie tant bien que mal de se rattraper a ce qu'il peut, malheureusement il tombe a la renverse, dispersant les ordures dans la salle. Le sol est mouillé donc glissant je savais que j'aurais du le faire attendre que ça sèche. Il me lance un regard désolé avant d'éclater de rire. Je m'efforce a conserver mon calme et de ne pas lui jeter le seau d'eau a la figure.

-Ça va, ça t'amuse de tout salir? Fis-je d'un ton brusque accompagné d'un regard meurtrier.

Je suis prête a le jeter dehors sans ménagement quand je vois qu'il arbore un grand sourire enjôleur.

-C'est moi qui nettoie alors des farces comme ça tu peux te les garder! Dis-je d'une voix faussement fâchée.

Je lui tourne le dos et croise les bras sur la poitrine, l'air boudeuse. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde sérieusement.

-c'est pas très bien nettoyé tout ca. Fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son regard pétillant de malice et son air moqueur m'arrache un sourire. Je lui frappe l'épaule tandis qu'il laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur.

-Dehors! Dis-je en lui lançant la loque mouillée a la figure tandis qu'il s'enfuit en riant.

Quel gamin! Malgré mon irritation, je ramasse ses crasses avec le sourire. Il me fait tellement penser a Ron et Harry, sa personnalité est un mélange de celle de mes deux amis. Il a la douceur et l'attention de Harry, la malice de Ron et bien sur le petit quelque chose en plus qui fait de lui Connor. Il sait comment me faire sourire, me faire rire ou me consoler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la salle a manger est propre et il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Je prépare le repas et commence a manger. Connor arrive peu après, toujours avec son air amusé il prend une assiette et s'assied en face de moi. Je ne lui lance pas un regard.

-Alors, c'est propre? Fait-il d'un ton enjoué.

-La prochaine fois c'est toi qui nettoieras. Dis-je en lui lançant un regard faussement fâché.

-oh allez, excuse moi. Murmure t-il en prenant son air de chien battu qu'il sait si bien faire.

Je reste silencieuse et prend mon verre d'eau. Au lieu de boire comme il le croyait probablement, je lui lance le contenu a la figure. Il ne s'y attendais pas et me regarde d'un air déconfit. Son visage et son cou sont trempés, ses mèches blondes lui collent au front et retombent sur ses yeux.

-Voila maintenant on est quitte! Lançais-je avec un grand sourire devant son air perplexe.

-Je suppose que je l'ai mérité! Fait-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Nous continuons notre journée normalement. Je vais dans le jardin prendre l'air et je vois la chouette que j'ai envoyé a Harry et Ron revenir, elle ne porte rien cela veut dire que ma lettre est arrivée a bon port, du moins si cet oiseau a le sens de l'orientation…

Le lendemain matin, toujours pas de trace de Rogue.

A 13h, il n'est pas la et ça commence a me tracasser. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, je me demande juste ou il est. Il sait se défendre et se débrouiller tout seul, sans son sens de survie il y aurait belle lurette qu'il serait dans la tombe!

Vers 16h30, malgré le froid j'ai une envie irrésistible de glace. Les désirs d'une jeunes femme sont parfois très étranges. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et prend un cornet au chocolat. Je pourrais en manger des tablettes entières, mais je me retiens, fille de dentiste oblige! Quoi qu'il en soit je sort sur la terrasse et observe le ciel orangé. Il fait frais a cette période de l'année, je frissonne et la glace n'aide rien. Ou peut-il bien être? Est-ce qu'il est blessé et qu'il est dans l'incapacité de rentrer? Ou bien il…

-Hmm Chocolat! Crie une voix sur ma droite.

Je fais un bond de surprise et me retourne en fouillant machinalement ma poche pour sortir ma baguette et me rappelle que je ne l'ai pas en ma possession.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'effrayais si facilement! Fait une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Connor.

Mon ami venait de goûter ma glace par-dessus mon épaule sans que je m'en aperçoive, trop absorbée par mes pensées.

-Tu es fou! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque! Fis-je en calmant ma respiration.

Une fois remise, je remarque enfin que lorsque j'ai bondis de surprise, mon bras lui a écrasé la glace sur le nez et que son visage est recouvert d'une couche brunâtre.

-Oh connor, désolée!

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

-Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible. Fis-je en passant mon doigt sur sa joue avant de le lécher.

-Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute!

-Tu ne m'aurait pas fait sursauter, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Je n'aurais jamais le dernier mots.. Soupire t-il.

-Jamais! Allez viens on va pas te laisser comme ça!

Il s'assied sur la terrasse pendant que je vais chercher une bassine d'eau, un gant de toilette et un essuie. Lorsque je reviens avec tout ça je remarque qu'il regarde le ciel en rêvassant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça? Dis-je tout en trempant le gant de toilette et en lui tendant.

Il attend quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Est-ce que tu as un rêve Hermione? Fait-il en se débarbouillant la figure.

-Bien sur, tout le monde a un rêve. Pas toi?

Je m'attendais a ce qu'il me dise un truc du genre « j'aimerais remonter le temps » ou « je voudrais venger ma famille ». Il tourne son visage vers moi, il arbore un grand sourire.

-Mon rêve c'est de faire le tour du monde! Dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Soudain il saute sur ses pieds et se met debout sur la table.

-Un jour, j'irais aux Etats-Unis, au Canada et en Australie! J'irais visiter la Norvège, la Grèce et l'Inde! Voir la grande muraille de Chine, les Pyramides et Alcatraz! Aller voir Alexandrie, Tokyo, Berlin et Paris! Hermione, Paris! Fait-il haut et fort en faisant de grand gestes qui font fuir les oiseaux des arbres aux alentours.

Il est si enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça les yeux pétillant de plaisir. Je l'écoute énumérer les pays qu'il voudrais visiter avec le sourire. Il me tend alors la main.

Je le regarde sceptique mais son visage d'ange me fait céder et je me retrouve moi aussi debout sur la table.

-Mais avant tout, j'irais au Brésil, a Rio! Imagine le carnaval, la jungle, les oiseaux! Murmure t-il en montrant l'horizon.

Il se tourne vers moi et me prend les mains. Un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, il sifflote puis commence a chanter en une langue étrangère que j'identifie comme du portugais.

_Ela pula, ela sabe a bula _

_Ela samba,__ela canta _

Il me laisse muette. Il chante magnifiquement bien, sa voix est douce et harmonieuse et les paroles m'emportent loin, très loin.

_Ela anda na ponta dos pés _

_Ela é minha cara, ela e jóia rara _

_Ela é linda, ararinha é o meu amor _

Je me délecte et savoure chaque paroles chantée. Connor fait quelques pas de danse et m'invite a le suivre. Je me retrouve malgré moi en train de danser.

_Vou batendo asas na alma, quando vou _

_E vejo o cristo aos meus pés, redentor _

Il me prend les mains et guide mes pas en continuant de chanter de sa voix en or.

_Ela é minha, ela sabe a gíria _

_Ela gira, ela ginga, é como uma flor _

La chanson est calme et reposante. Les pas de danse également, il me fait reculer, avancer ou tournoyer sur moi-même doucement.

_Ela brinca, ela sai na brisa, ela anima _

_Ararinha é o meu amor _

Nous nous sourions mutuellement et j'ai l'impression d'oublier tout le reste, je ne m'occuper plus que de mon ami. Lorsqu'il danse ses pas sont léger et poétiques, son sourire éclatant et ses yeux émeraudes lui donne un air envoûtant.

_O sol a esquentar a pena, na canção _

_O chão só quer achar o céu na vida _

Il me fait tourner une dernière fois sur moi-même. Il se place derrière moi et murmure doucement la dernière parole de la chanson a mon oreille.

_Só com ela eu sou, ela é meu amor _

Je deviens écarlate et me tourne pour lui faire face. Mon regard se perd dans ses yeux brillant d'un éclat vert. Il me sourit et saute sur le sol, me ramenant a la réalité.

-Je ne te savais pas chanteur..

Sa chansosn m'a toute retournée, c'était si... profond.

-On apprend tous les jours! Ma mère était d'origine portugaise. Viens! Me dit-il en me prenant le bras.

Il m'entraîne au fond du jardin, devant un mur recouvert de lierre.

-Toi tu as ton arbre et moi j'ai mon mur! Dit-il en se hissant sur celui-ci.

Il m'aide a monter et me montre d'un ample geste le paysage. Le soleil se couche sur les plaines et les prairies que l'on aperçoit d'ici. On voit également le clocher de l'église et un petit bois a notre droite.

-Un jour, je partirai et dépasserai ces champs, j'irai plus loin que l'horizon et tu viendras avec moi! S'écria-t-il, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

-Moi? Faire le tour du monde? Ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité… Ca ne te fait pas peur?

-Bien sur que si. L'inconnu fait peur, c'est pour ça qu'il faut le rendre connu.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel nous observons le paysage

-Bon si nous rentrions, Rogue ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Je l'avais quasiment oublier.. Cette après-midi Connor m'a littéralement transporté. J'ai appris quelque chose a son sujet. Je trouve que son rêve est admirable et je suis sure qu'il le réalisera un jour.

Je saute par terre en prenant soin de ne pas tomber. Mon ami lance un dernier regard vers l'horizon.

-Fais attention, il y a des ronces la. Le prévins-je.

-Ce ne sont pas des plantes vertes qui vont me faire du mal. Rit-il en se laissant tomber du mur.

Malheureusement il se réceptionne mal et s'étale de tout son long sur les ronces. Il se relève sans dire un mot.

-Bon ok, tu avais raison. Marmonne-t-il en se frottant le visage.

En effet, il a de nombreuse coupure sur les joues et le front. Du sang commence a perler de sa pommette. Décidément c'est a se demander s'il sait marcher 100 mètre sans tomber.

-Tu me les auras toute faites aujourd'hui.. Viens, je vais te soigner tout ça. Soupirais-je.

Nous revenons sur la terrasse. Lorsque je me dirige vers la porte pour aller chercher le produit désinfectant, je sens qu'on me retient. Connor m'emprisonne le poignet, m'obligeant a me retourner et lui faire face. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens et je me met a rougir. Je reste silencieuse. D'un coup, le vent se lève faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes qui émettent un reflet doré sous le soleil couchant. Son regard devient insistant, et il a l'air soudain très mature et vraiment beau malgré les rayure rouges sur ses joues et son front. Devant son regard perçant et ce silence pesant je détourne le regard. Pourquoi suis-je troublée? Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Agacée et ne voulant plus sentir ses yeux émeraude posés sur moi je lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers le manoir.

-Viens, on ne va pas te laisser comme ça! Fis-je d'une voix tremblotante que j'essaie de maîtriser.

Il me suit sans rien dire et nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine. Il s'assied et me fixe. Une fois la pharmacie trouvée, je me place en face de lui. J'imbibe l'ouate de produit et frotte doucement ses blessures. Ma main tremble un peu. Je lui lance quelques coup d'œil discret mais je détourne vite le regard en remarquant qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux une seconde ce qui me déstabilise. Soudain il stoppe mon mouvement en m'attrapant le poignet. Nous nous fixons quelques instants. Troublée, je fui son regard et me dégage de son emprise..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-je d'une voix nerveuse.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te trouver belle? Fait-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Sous le choc de sa déclaration, je lève un regard étonné vers lui. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

-Je vais aller me coucher. Dis-je en me levant.

Il se met debout devant moi et me bloque le passage. Après quelques seconde il pose une main sur ma joue. Le contact de sa peau chaude me fait frissonner. Son visage se rapproche de plus en plus du mien. Impossible de me détacher de son regard perçant. Comme nevoutée, je me laisse faire quand ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètre des miennes. Je ferme les yeux et ne pense plus a rien.

Soudain un grand bruit retentit a nos cotés et je me dérobe brutalement alors qu'il s'apprêtait a déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je suis en quelques sorte contente que quelque chose nous aie interrompus. Je me précipite vers l'origine du vacarme. Connor est juste derrière moi. Ça venait du jardin. Lorsque j'y arrive essoufflée, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Rogue! Il est revenu! Un large sourire se forme malgré moi sur mon visage. Je coure vers lui mais me stoppe net lorsque je remarque qu'il n'est pas normal. Il est a quatre pattes et semble épuisé. Il lève un regard vide vers moi. Son visage et ses mains sont teintés de rouge, de sang. Il dégouline de sueur et ses cheveux lui plaquent au front. Il tremble de fatigue.

Une fois qu'il me reconnais il s'écroule dans l'herbe, inconscient.

* * *

><p>J'ai vraiment hésité pour la chanson que chante Connor, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait... Si vous voulez la vraie chanson elle vient du film " Rio " et le titre c'est " Fly Love "<p>

Voila j'ai pas eu facile pour bien expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre Hermione et Connor.. Qu'en avez vous pensez? Y aura t-il quelque chose entre eux? ;)

J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard et que vous continuerez a me lire. Chapitre suivant dans... quelques temps! ^^'

Laissez des reviews! :)

Bisous!


	11. 10 : Etranges sentiments

Hey! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre centré sur la relation Hermione/Rogue ( faut bien que ca avance un peu! ) Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien retranscrit les sentiment d'Hermione envers Rogue, a vous de me le dire, en tout cas j'ai pas eu facile! J'espere que vous aimerez! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Étranges sentiments.<strong>

En voyant Rogue par terre, inconscient je reprends mes esprits et coure m'agenouiller a ses cotés. Il est trempé de sueur, respire avec difficulté et surtout il a de nombreuses plaies qui saignent. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Mon dieu que dois-je faire? Je cherche en vain ma baguette avant de me souvenir que je ne l'ai pas. Les secondes semblent durer des heures. Je tente d'arrêter le saignement avec mes mains puis avec un bout de mon T-shirt. Ma peau est vite recouverte d'une couche rougeâtre.

-Professeur! Professeur! Dis-je sans réfléchir.

Connor n'arrive toujours pas et la panique commence peu a peu a m'envahir. Mes mains tremblent nerveusement tandis que j'essaie de dégager sa cage thoracique.

-Severus Rogue! Réveillez-vous… Murmurais-je, désespérée.

Lorsque mon ami arrive enfin, il se stoppe net en voyant une masse noire allongée sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que… Demande t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Ne pose pas de question idiotes! Viens m'aider! Il va mourir! Criais-je d'une voix chancelante en levant un regard implorant vers mon ami.

Il s'accroupis près de moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Calme toi. Il ne va pas mourir il est juste évanoui. Murmure t-il d'une voix ferme.

Quand je redeviens plus ou moins sereine, mon ami soulève avec aisance le corps de Rogue et l'emmène dans le manoir. Je le suis en essayant de me calmer et de me persuader qu'il va bien.

Connor le porte jusque dans sa chambre et le dépose sur le lit. Il lui lance quelques sorts informulés avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Je m'approche doucement du corps alité. Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon ex-professeur dans pareille situation. Son souffle est régulier, il respire normalement a présent sûrement grâce aux sorts lancés par Connor. Son visage est serein et il ne montre aucune trace de souffrance. Sans réfléchir, j'écarte doucement quelques mèches noires qui retombaient sur les yeux du prince de sang-mêlé. Ce surnom… il y a quelques mois, le simple fait de prononcer ce pseudonyme me donnait la nausée. Celui qui était surnommé ainsi était le traître, l'espion, le lâche et surtout le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Harry, Ron et moi aurions tout donner pour pouvoir nous venger. Et maintenant… voila que moi, Hermione Granger, celle qu'il prenait un malin plaisir a surnommer Miss-je-sais-tout, je m'inquiète pour lui.. Je panique quand je le vois en sang. On aura tout vu. Un léger sourire se forme sur mon visage en repensant a ce que j'ai déjà vécu ici.

Au fond, nous étions deux inconnus, qu'un geste imprévu a rapproché en secret. Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil. C'est vrai, c'est étrange de voir comme on change. Je n'aurais jamais pensé réagir comme ça.. C'est absurde, totalement idiot.

Rogue murmure quelques chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil en fronçant les sourcils. Heureusement qu'il est revenu en vie. Il est arrivé au bon moment, quand j'y pense. Une demi seconde plus tard et j'étais dans les bras de Connor, en train de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Je le considère comme un ami, enfin je crois. Je ne me comprend plus… c'est comme si Harry voulait m'embrasser, je ne me laisserais pas faire alors pourquoi ne me suis-je pas dérobée avec Connor…? C'est vrai qu'il m'a fait passé une super journée, qu'il est gentil, attentionné et drôle. L'objet de mes pensées revient de la salle de bain avec une bassine d'eau et un essuie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je curieuse.

-On ne va pas le laisser avec des habits trempés de sueur et plein de sang quand même. Et puis il faut bien soigner ses plaies.

Je comprend enfin ce qu'il veut dire lorsque je remarque le tas de vêtements propres déposés sur la table de nuit.

-Oh! Je crois que je vais vous laisser… Fis-je en rougissant.

Je sort de la pièce sous le regard amusé de mon ami.

Ne sachant que faire, j'erre dans les couloirs. Je marche sans but en me plongeant dans mes souvenirs.

Qui a put lui faire cela? Des mangemorts? Peu probable, ils le croient de leur cotés. Inlassablement les même questions reviennent dans ma têtes : Est-il vraiment ce qu'il prétend? Il ne m'a toujours pas dit clairement dans quel camp il est. Peut-être qu'il n'œuvre pour aucune des deux parties, peut-être qu'il ne travaille que pour lui. Mais l'ultime question demeure la même : que lui apporte le meurtre de Dumbledore? Quel était le but de cette opérations?

Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, je me rends compte qu'il est 11h passée. Je regagne le couloir de la chambre de Rogue en baillant. Je frappe trois coups et entre après avoir entendu la voix de Connor. Il est en train de laver les compresses imbibées de sang. Rogue, lui, est toujours plongé dans le sommeil.

-Comment il va? Demandais-je en le rejoignant près de l'évier.

-Ses blessures sont profondes mais il s'en remettra vite. Dans 10 jours il est sur pieds. Fait-il en me lançant un regard réconfortant.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Et dire qu'en arrivant ici, tu le détestais, voila que maintenant tu pleure quand il est blessé. Dit mon ami en riant.

-Pff qu'Est-ce que tu racontes? J'ai pas pleuré! Et puis je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Fis-je l'air butée.

-Oh! La mauvaise foi! S'indigne-t-il.

Son air moqueur m'arrache un sourire. Avec délicatesse, il me remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Sa main s'attarde sur ma joue et je me remet a rougir exactement comme il y a quelques minutes. Son regard plonge de nouveau dans le mien. Son visage se rapproche de plus en plus près. Mon regard se pose sur le corps de Rogue. Non… je ne dois pas, je ne peux pas. Contrairement a la 1ere fois, je me défais de son emprise. Il semble surpris. Mes yeux scrute tour a tour les yeux vert de mon ami et mon ex-professeur couché.

-Écoute Connor… Commençais-je.

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'imposant le silence.

-Je sais. Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Murmure t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

Pour la 1ere fois, il détourne le regard pour le poser par terre.

-Oh Connor... soufflais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue, l'obligeant a me regarder.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il me fixe l'air étonné, ses lèvres esquissent un léger sourire.

-Je suis désolé. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il s'en va sans se retourner. Il me fait de la peine. Mais je ne pense pas l'aimer comme il le voudrais. Mes sentiments sont bouleversés.

Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit de Rogue. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas Connor de la même façon que Ron ou Harry. Je chasse l'image de mon ami pour centraliser mes pensées sur Rogue.

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai réagi si… intensément. Paniquer parce que je le vois inconscient, c'est absurde. Enfin! Ce n'est que Severus Rogue! L' homme qui prenais plaisir a terroriser les 1ere années, qui était injuste avec les Griffondors, celui que tout le monde détestait, moi y compris… Est-ce que c'est lui qui a changé ou moi? Peu a peu, s'en m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, bien que les lueurs de l'aube me réveille, je reste immobile, les yeux fermés. Je me concentre sur l'odeur particulière du bois accompagné d'un soupçon d'épice dans l'air chaud et clos.

-Je sais que vous êtes réveillée.

Je suis obligée d'ouvrir les yeux. Rogue! Je me redresse difficilement et m'étire longuement.

-Comment avez-vous su que je ne dormais pas? Demandais-je en baillant.

-Vous respiriez différemment.

Il est assis sur son lit et il semble aller beaucoup mieux. Il me toise de la tête aux pieds. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très présentables avec mes cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et mes habits vieux de 2 jours.

-Vous avez dormi ici? Me demande t-il en posant son regard vers mon visage.

-Oui..

Un silence s'étend entre nous, durant lequel aucun de nous n'ose prendre la parole. Même avec son teint livide et ses bandages il a du style. C'est étrange, a l'école il avait toujours la même expression, froide et hautaine alors qu'ici il est différent, son regard s'est radouci et il semble directement plus sympathique. Il examine enfin ses blessures, tâte ses bras et ses jambes pour évaluer la gravité.

-hmm.. Ils ne m'ont pas raté. Marmonne t-il entre ses dents.

-Qui vous a fait ça? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir qui lui avait infligé de telles souffrances.

Il tourne le regard vers la fenêtre. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Personne n'est tout blanc ni tout noir. Surtout les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix! Comme ils sont beaux, comme ils sont gentils. Humpf.

L'ordre du phoenix…? Ce sont eux qui l'ont mis dans cet état? C'est pas possible…

-C'est absurde! Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça?

-N'oubliez pas qui je suis, Severus Rogue, le traître, le meurtrier. Fait-il en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Non… Pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas expliquez toute l'histoire?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien a raconter.

-Vous voulez vraiment vous faire tuer… on se souviendra de vous comme d'un monstre! C'est ça que vous désirez? Criai-je en me levant.

Il sourit et prend un air narquois.

-La vérité viendra en temps voulu. Maintenant vous pourriez m'apporter un verre d'eau?

Je le fixe encore quelques secondes puis m'en vais chercher sa boisson.

-Ronald et Harry étaient la? Demandais-je en lui tendant le verre.

-Non.

Un silence s'installe ou chacun est plongé dans ses pensées. Je sais que la mort de Dumbledore a rendu tous le monde amer mais ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre a faire? Tuer Rogue n'est pas vraiment l'absolue priorité!

-Je vais aller aider Connor. Finis-je par dire en me levant.

Il acquiesce et tourne son regard mélancolique vers le jardin.

Je rejoins mon ami qui range le bureau. Il semble avoir accepté ma réticence envers notre relation. Quoique, lorsqu'il remarque ma présence il détourne vite le regard, ce qu'il ne fait jamais.

-Je peux t'aider? Proposais-je en lui barrant le chemin pour l'obliger a me regarder.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose a faire. Ah si, tu peux changer les bandages de Rogue.

-Quoi? Mais il en a partout! enfin je veux dire que tu serais plus a même de le faire…

Le rouge me monte aux joues tandis qu'il esquisse un léger sourire.

-Avec toi, peut-être qu'il ne râlera pas trop.

Je retourne donc dans la chambre de mon ex-professeur, une bassine d'eau et de nouveaux bandages en main. J'inspire une grosse bouffée d'air frais avant de frapper.. Je prend un air assuré et entre après en avoir reçu la permission.

Je dépose la bassine sur la table de nuit et m'assied sur le coté du lit. Il lève un sourcil, perplexe.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous vous préparez a faire?

-Vous comptez vous soignez vous-même? Répondis-je en montrant ses blessures.

Il grommelle quelques mots pendant que j'imbibe un tissus d'eau.

-Votre bras, s'il vous plait.

Il me toise un instant et me tends la main a contre cœur sous mon regard insistant. La chaleur de sa peau m'étonne. J'enlève doucement le pansement qui enserrait son avant-bras, il comporte une petite entaille. Je lave la plaie, et prends le désinfectant.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie? Gronde t-il

-Je n'ai pas de baguette pardi! Répliquai-je.

Je tamponne sa plaie. Il émet un petit grognement.

-Quel douillet! Riais-je

-Ca vous fais rire de torturer un pauvre homme?

-Assez oui! je rattrape toutes les fois ou j'ai voulu vous étriper!

Ses lèvres esquissent un léger sourire amusé.

Après avoir fini de bander son bras gauche, je passe au droit qui n'a que quelques égratignures. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je soignerais mon professeur de potion! . Les choses ont bien changer depuis quelques temps. Et je dois dire que ça ne me déplait pas trop.

-Vous avez des plaies autres part? demandais-je en déposant son bras.

-La. Dit-il en désignant sa poitrine.

Je reste muette pendant quelques instants. Connor pourra se charger du reste non? C'est quand même mon professeur, enfin théoriquement il ne l'est plus mais pour moi il le restera toujours! Sous mes yeux étonnés il déboutonne sa chemise.

-Vous ne voulez pas que Connor s'en occupe plutôt? L'interrompis-je brusquement.

-Vous avez commencé autant finir. Dit-il simplement.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues tandis qu'il se retrouve torse nu devant moi. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement devant ma gêne. Je ne bouge pas pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je soupire un coup et tend une main tremblante vers son bandage que je défais. Je ne regarde que mes mains et fuit le plus possible son regard déstabilisant.

-Vous n'êtes pas très douée comme infirmière! Fait-il en souriant.

Je marmonne une vague réponse. Une longue ligne rouge traverse son torse. Je m'attarde un peu a observer son corps.

Il n'a pas une forte musculature mais il n'est pas chétif. Quelques poils tapissent son torse. Et contrairement a ce qu'on aurait pu penser au premier abord, sa peau n'est pas blanche mais légèrement brunie. Je remonte jusque son entaille. Elle va du cou jusqu'au milieu des cotes. Ça dois vraiment le faire souffrir. Sans réfléchir je caresse doucement le tracé de la blessure. Au contact de ma main il sursaute brusquement. Me rendant compte de mon geste, je lève les yeux vers lui. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes. Ses yeux noirs semblent pénétrer en moi, impossible de me détourner de ce regard envoûtant. Je sens que mon pouls s'accélère et une étrange chaleur circule dans mon corps. Je ne le vois plus comme mon professeur, noir et inquiétant mais comme un homme, courageux et fascinant. Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres fines et tentantes avant de revenir une nouvelle fois sur ma main, toujours posée sur son torse. Je la retire doucement.

-Miss Granger ce…

Je me lève et sort précipitamment de la pièce le laissant seul. Je passe en courant devant Connor et sort dans le jardin. Je ne me sentais pas capable de continuer, j'étais trop… déstabilisée. Connor achèvera de le soigner. Un regard… un seul regard et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne comprends plus, Connor, Rogue… tant de sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressenti se bousculent en moi.

Je soupire doucement et me laisse glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le soleil réchauffe mon visage.

Je chasse les images du visage de Connor se rapprochant et de ma main posée sur le torse de Rogue pour m'endormir sereinement.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'ai du poster ce chapitre en hate alors j'ai pas trop fait attention a l'orthographe..<p>

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Le prochain dans quelques temps.

Bisous et merci a ceux qui laissent des reviews!


	12. Chapter 11 : Une potion pour se tester

Hey! Je sais ça fais looooongtemps mais cette fois j'ai une excuse! Je suis tombée malade et j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'écrire ( d'ailleurs j'ai encore un peu de mal.. ) mais bon voila le chapitre suivant est quand même la!

Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais répondre a la review de nanous :

Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire, il est vrai que je n'ai pas fort insisté sur ces points et l'on peut se poser pas mal de questions! Faut pas hésiter si vous remarquer une anomalie ou si vous comprenez pas quelque chose!

Premièrement, en ce qui concerne l'élixir de longue vie, au départ je voulais plus développer ce point, faire une véritable histoire autour mais j'ai laissé tomber car ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué et inutile, il refera surface vers la fin de cette histoire mais n'y tiendra pas un grand rôle.

Ensuite Connor reste chez Rogue et travaille car il considère qu'il aura toujours une dette envers lui. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu sauter les explications : Après le sauvetage de Connor, une véritable relation de confiance s'est établie entre eux, il considère Severus comme un oncle et vice-versa. En clair, Severus n'a jamais obligé Connors a travailler pour lui, il l'a fait spontanément en guise de reconnaissance et ça a continuer ainsi ,les arrangeant tous les deux. Notre professeur de potion n'a bien entendu aucun droit sur lui, je ne l'ai pas dit mais Connor dispose d'ailleurs de toutes sa liberté mais après son aventure, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et ne sort quasiment jamais.

Et pour terminer en ce qui concerne Hermione. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais pas noter alors voila ça se passait comme ça dans ma tête : sur le marché aux esclaves, de nombreux mange morts étaient présents. Il voulaient acheter Hermione pour la remettre a Voldemort et recevoir une prime, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Lucius voulait tant la « remporter ». Hermione est sauvée par Rogue qui, sur le coup, n'avait pas réfléchis aux conséquences. Voldemort a bien sur été mis au courant de la présence de la lionne chez le maître des potions par un quelconque mage noir . Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons Severus répand la rumeur comme quoi il aurait tué Hermione. Il ne peut donc plus la laisser filer au risque de découvrir son mensonge et donc trahir sa couverture. Mais lors de l'attaque des mange morts Bellatrix et Lucius la voient, en chair et en os, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Bellatrix dit « Par contre, cette sang de bourbe sera pour le seigneur des Ténèbres » Severus est donc obligé d'utiliser le sortilège oubliette. Voila a peu près la principale raison même si il y en a d'autre. Je croyais sincèrement l'avoir écrit…

Pourquoi Hermione ne lui parle t-elle pas de sa tâche? Et bien c'est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu cette possibilité pourtant évidente! Elle pense qu'un de ses devoirs consiste a découvrir la vrai personnalité de Rogue et elle croit également qu'il pourrait lui donner des renseignements sur les horcruxes. Même si j'avoue que pour le moment elle a un peu oublier son devoir, elle se pose beaucoup de questions. ;)

Voila j'espère avoir répondu a tes questions. C'est vrai que certains passages ne sont pas très clairs ni très bien expliqués. Je peux comprendre que ça ne soit pas crédible. c'est ma 1ere fiction, je teste un peu, j'expérimente mais c'est bien, grâce a ça j'ai pu un peu développer certains points! Si il y a encore des énigmes n'hésite pas!

Bon après ces petites précisions, voila le chapitre suivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Une potion pour se tester.<strong>

J'ai l'impression que mon ami m'évite de plus en plus, il a mit une certaine distance entre nous et cela m'affecte profondément. Je me sentais si bien avec lui avant.. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser passer, on verra avec le temps.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'incident.

Je me lève a 8h30. Je fais mon lit en baillant paresseusement puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'allume la douche et me déshabille le temps que l'eau chauffe. Une fois la température réglée, je reste longtemps sous la douche. La chaleur fait tant de bien! Après de longue minutes, je me force a sortir. Je me sèche et me dirige vers mon armoire. Je reste plantée devant mes vêtements, le regard vide. C'est quand j'entend qu'on tambourine contre la porte que je sort de ma torpeur.

-Hermione! Il est 9h10! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Aboie Connor.

9h10! Je suis restée 40 minutes sous la douche! Je prends une chemise et un pantalon au hasard et me dépêche de les enfiler. Je brosse mes cheveux a la va vite, de toute façon je n'arrive jamais a les avoir totalement démêlés et sort de ma chambre pour me retrouver devant Connor qui m'attend visiblement agacé.

-Désolée je n'ai pas vu l'heure..

Il grommelle une vague réponse et nous descendons a la cuisine. Il est encore de bonne humeur lui… Je me prépare un bol de céréale pendant qu'il fait la liste de chose a faire.

-Il y a beaucoup? Fis-je en voyant qu'il écrit de nombreuses choses.

-Non.

Il continue a réfléchir en silence. Je me lève et nettoie mon bol avant d'aller me rasseoir. Connor ne me lance pas un seul regard, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. J'essaie d'engager la conversation mais impossible de lui tirer un mot. Après quelques minutes Rogue arrive. Son regard se pose tour a tour sur nous deux.

-Que se passe t-il? Dit-il en nous regardant suspicieux.

-Rien. Gronde Connor, la tête sur sa feuille.

Mon ex-professeur m'interroge du regard, je me contente d'hausser les épaules.

-Encore levé du mauvais pied a ce que je vois. Dit le maître des potion en donnant une tape amicale sur le dos de mon ami qui se contente d'hocher la tête.

Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil a la feuille rédigée par le blondinet, Rogue la lui prend des mains et la déchire en deux devant nos yeux estomaqués.

-Connor, aujourd'hui tu n'as rien a faire a part te reposer! Quand a vous, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Fait mon ex-professeur en me désignant du doigt.

J'échange un regard étonné avec mon ami. En tous cas, Rogue semble de bonne humeur, lui. Celui-ci m'invite a le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, je laisse donc Connor qui semble encore sous le choc devant l'attitude de notre maître.

Je le suis donc jusqu'à son bureau ou il cherche quelques vieux papiers. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherche et il m'emmène devant une porte. Il se tourne vers moi et me toise quelques instants.

-Bien, vous allez devoir m'écouter et m'obéir.

J'acquiesce et attend la suite avec curiosité.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je me souviens que le jour ou je suis arrivée, cette pièce m'était interdite, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir la bas?

Nous entrons dans une pièce aussi grande que le hall, illuminé par quelques flambeaux et la faible lueur du soleil qui filtre a travers une fenêtre. Les murs sont tapissés d'étagère comprenant des centaines peut-être des milliers de flacons tous différents les uns des autres. Des livres sont déposés un peu partout ou il reste de la place. Il y a également des caisses dont le contenu est caché par une couverture. Des tables sont dispersées dans la pièce. Et des chaudrons, partout.

Le laboratoire personnel du maître des potions, Severus Rogue! J'examine toute la pièce avec les yeux pétillants de curiosités et d'admiration. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, on doit savoir réaliser n'importe quelle potion avec tout ça! Tant de choses a apprendre, a voir, a faire…

-Effacez donc ce sourire idiot de votre visage. Fait Rogue en me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je lui lance un regard amusé avant de reposer mes yeux sur la formidable collection de mixture.

-Comment vous avez fait pour obtenir tout ça? Demandais-je en déambulant a travers les tables.

-Des années de travail, bon si nous commencions?

Je tire mon regard d'un livre pour le poser sur le maître des lieux.

-Commencer quoi? Fis-je suspicieuse.

-Je dois absolument préparer une potion compliquée et comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Dit-il simplement en cherchant un livre.

-Et donc? Murmurai-je pour l'obliger a dire ce que je voulais entendre.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré, reste silencieux quelques instants mais fini par craquer devant mon regard insistant.

-Et donc, j'aimerais faire appel a vos aptitudes plus ou moins bonnes en cette matière. Contente? Souffle t-il d'une voix forcée.

-Plus ou moins bonnes hein… que voulez vous, quand nos professeurs sont incapables de nous enseigner la matière correctement. Lançais-je malicieusement.

Il se retourne d'un coup me regarde sévèrement. Mon sourire narquois s'efface bien vite devant son air menaçant.

-Vous avez toujours voulu avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas? Susurre-t-il en se penchant a la hauteur de mon visage.

-C'est parce que j'ai toujours raison. Répondis-je avec une fausse fierté.

Un rictus passe sur ses lèvres.

-Bon si nous préparions cette potion au lieu de raconter des bêtises?

Il s'installe a une table et me charge d'amener tous les ingrédients c'est-à-dire : 3 feuilles d'aconit, une racine de mandragore, des poils et du sang de loup, un bouquet d'absinthe, deux fleurs de passiflore, de la liqueur de millepertuis. je sais, rien qu'a l'énumération de ces choses, de quelles mixture il s'agit.

-Une potion Tue-Loup! Mais c'est bien trop compliquée!

Il lève les yeux au ciel, signe d'agacement.

-Amenez-moi juste ces ingrédients! Aboie-t-il.

Je m'empresse de tout déposer sur la table et m'assied a ses cotés. Il reste plongé dans son livre quelques minutes pendant que l'eau chauffe.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? Vous savez encore vous servir de vos mains.

Il me lance un regard noir qui me fais taire immédiatement.

-Oui je sais me servir de mes mains mais je me les suis brûlées ce matin! Et la pommade n'agit pas immédiatement..

Je remarque en effet que ses doigts et ses paumes sont rougeâtre et que des cloques sont apparues par endroit.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça? Questionnais-je curieuse.

-La cuisine n'est pas mon fort.. Grommelle-t-il a voix basse.

Je ne peux me retenir de laisser échapper un léger rire en m'imaginant la scène.

-Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais fais de potions aussi compliquées et ça fais longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraînée..

-Ne faites pas la fausse modeste, nous savons tous deux que vous en êtes parfaitement capable. Et puis je suis la pour vous aider.

Je le remercie d'un léger sourire et lit la recette. Ça ne va pas être facile.

Je commence la potion sous l'œil attentif de mon professeur qui me fais quelques remarques pour rester fidèle a sa réputation. Ça me rappelle tous nos cours passé avec les griffondors et les serpentards. Rogue qui passe entre les bancs, félicitant les verts et argents, terrorisant les rouges et ors. Neville qui pleurniche, Drago qui ricane devant les remarques cinglantes du maître des cachots, Seamus et Dean qui rigolent avant que leurs chaudrons n'explose et Harry et Ron qui essaient désespérément de réussir leur potion, tout ça me revient en mémoire d'un coup. D'ailleurs cela me déconcentre si bien que je prend le mauvais ingrédient et m'apprête a le plonger dans la mixture quand une main me retient le poignet au dernier moment, me sortant brutalement de mes rêveries.

-Encore un peu et tout explosais. murmure Rogue en plongeant son regard perçant dans le mien.

Je regarde sa main fermée sur la mienne avant que ses yeux ne captent de nouveau mon attention. Il a délaisser son air sombre et froid pour une image douce et attirante. Nous nous fixons en silence quelques secondes. Mon esprit se vide, je ne pense plus a rien mis a part l'homme que j'ai en face de moi. Il renforce son emprise lorsqu'il me toise de la tête aux pieds s'attardant sur certaines partie de mon corps avant de recroiser mon regard. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Contrairement a ce que j'aurais pu penser, la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau ne m'est pas désagréable, au contraire. Je tend ma main libre vers son visage et repousse une mèche noire qui lui tombait sur le visage. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine et une intense chaleur m'envahit. Son air étonné m'arrache un sourire qu'il me rend plus ou moins. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il dégageait un tel charisme... irrésistible. Ce n'est plus un professeur de potion que j'ai en face de moi mais un homme. Soudain, alors que ma main s'attardait sur sa joue, la potion dégagea une forte fumée noire. Il me lâcha brutalement la main et se saisit du chaudron en vitesse pour le vider de son contenu dans l'évier.

Je reste encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. Je regarde un bon moment ma main qui reprend peu a peu sa température originelle. Ma respiration se calme et j'observe quelques secondes mon ex professeur qui semble éviter mon regard.

-Il fallait mettre le 3eme ingrédient directement. Il n'y a plus qu'a recommencer. Dit-il en nettoyant la table tandis que je suis toujours debout, perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je suis désolée… susurrais je doucement, le regard posé par terre.

Je m'attend a recevoir une réplique cinglante soulignant mon incompétence. Au lieu de ça il m'ordonne de lever les yeux vers lui ce que je fais a contre cœur.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Recommencez, on ne reste pas sur un échec. murmure t-il en me mettant le livre dans les mains.

Un frisson incontrôlable me parcourt le corps. Je m'empresse de recommencer, comme il faut cette fois, sans rêverie ni interruption embarrassante. Après quelques questions sur certaines phases de préparation la potion Tue-Loup est une réussite totale et pour la 1ere fois depuis 7 ans je reçois les félicitations de mon professeur de potion.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'une telle potion? Demandais-je tandis qu'il rangeait le matériel.

-Oh pour rien de spécial je voulais voir si vous étiez toujours aussi douée, c'est tout. Fait-il en me lancant un sourire malicieux.

-Quoi? J'ai fait ça pour rien? Seulement pour vous amuser? Répliquai-je indignée.

-Toujours aussi perspicace!

-Et… et vos mains, elles ne sont pas..

Il tend une main et d'un geste de baguette magique fais disparaître les cloques et lui fais reprendre sa couleur normale. Une illusion… j'aurais du m'en douter quand il m'a pris la main…

Je me saisi d'un livre déposé a coté de moi et lui frappe le bras en feignant la colère. Je n'ai pas du être convaincante car après quelques secondes je pouffe de rire et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Je peux officiellement dire que je vous déteste Severus Rogue!

-Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas? Demande t-il ironiquement tandis que j'évitais farouchement son regard.

-Si! Mais…

J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer ma phrase mais les mots ne me viennent pas et je reste silencieuse quelques secondes. Ne sachant plus quoi dire et agacée par son air moqueur je me contente de sortir de la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dès que je ferme la porte, un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Il est tellement différent. Tellement mystérieux, tellement déstabilisant.. Je vais me promener dans le jardin en repensant a tout ca.

Je suis de bonne humeur toute la journée, j'oublie tous mes soucis et ne pense plus a rien. La potion Tue-Loup m'a remise d'aplomb! J'ai croisé quelques fois Rogue dans les couloirs. Il m'a lancé quelques coups d'œil complices avant de continué son chemin. Connor lui, est parti au village faire des courses, enfin je pense.

Après avoir préparer le repas, l'avoir apporté a Rogue je vais dans la bibliothèque en espérant clore cette journée en beauté! L'absence de mon ami commence a m'inquiéter mais il doit sûrement se changer les idées. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus.

Alors que je le lis tranquillement mon livre au coin du feu, Connor arrive d'un pas léger.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu pars si longtemps. Fis-je sur un ton de reproche.

-Pourquoi? Répond t-il en me prenant le livre des mains.

-On peut savoir ou tu étais?

- "magie noire et force obscure " C'est quoi ça? Murmure t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant le titre du livre.

-Répond a ma question.

-Et toi a la mienne.

Je me lève doucement, reprend mon livre pour le remettre a sa place et me dirige vers le hall.

-Réponds moi; pourquoi est-ce que tu lisais un livre traitant de magie noire? Redemande mon ami qui me suit a la trace.

-Est que la curiosité est un crime? Répliquais-je d'un ton cassant.

Il s'arrête brutalement au milieu du couloir et je fais de même. Il me regarde durement pendant quelques secondes ou nous nous fixons en silence. Chacun défiant l'autre du regard.

-Je m'inquiète juste, c'est un crime? Fait-il sarcastique.

Comment ose-t-il? Alors la, quel égoiste!

-C'est toi qui dit ça! Alors que tu m'évite de plus en plus, tu ne me parle presque plus, tu ne me regarde pas, je ne compte plus pour toi! Explosais-je au bord des larmes.

Il détourne farouchement le regard.

-Tu ne comprend pas vite hein. Dit-il d'un ton plus doux.

Il s'approche doucement de moi, me forçant a reculer jusqu'à être dos au mur. Il plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien. Je lis une extrême tristesse dans son regard.

-C'est trop dur Hermione… je ne peux pas faire autrement que de te fuir… au risque de succomber a la tentation.

Son visage se rapproche dangereusement et mon cœur bat la chamade.

-Connor, non il ne... faut pas…

* * *

><p>Voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu! moi je l'aime bien même si je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme pour l'écrire :)<p>

Bisous et n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews! ;D

Merci!


	13. Chapter 12 : jeu d'échec

**Chapitre 12 : Jeu d'échec.**

Ce jour la, Connor ne m'embrassa pas, il déposa juste un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'en aller sans se retourner. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée j'étais absente, l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Finalement je suis montée me coucher et me suis endormie d'un sommeil agité.

N'ayant pas pris la peine de fermer les rideaux, les lueurs du soleil matinal me réveillent en filtrant a travers la fenêtre. Je reste longtemps dans mon lit, les yeux ouvert, réfléchissant a la journée d'hier. Connor m'aime, c'est indéniable. Et moi? Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question parce que je ne voulais pas me questionner sur mes sentiments. Est-ce que je le vois plutôt comme un ami ou … autre chose? Est-ce normal de sourire quand je le vois simplement? De penser a lui quand je vais mal? D'être dans ses bras quand je pleure? Je n'en sais rien! Et puis il y a Rogue.. il peut-être exécrable, moqueur, et j'en passe mais également attentionné et charmant.. Chaque fois que Connor a essayer de m'embrasser, le visage de Rogue m'est revenu en mémoire..

Je réfléchis trop, je ne suis pas ici pour faire des sentiments! Consciente de l'heure qui passe, je me force a me lever après m'être longuement étirée. Après une douche rapide je descend a la cuisine et rejoint Connor qui, comme chaque matin, s'affaire a la confection du petit-déjeuner. Je lui dit un vague bonjour auquel il me répond normalement, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si rien n'avait changer.

La journée se passe calmement, sans incidents. Le soir, tous les travaux accomplis, je vais prendre une douche chaude et enfile un pyjama. Je m'enroule dans mes draps et prend mon livre. Vu qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de page, je le finis en quelques minutes. J'hésite a aller en chercher un nouveau. Après quelques minutes de motivation, je sors de la douce chaleur de mes couvertures et me dirige vers la bibliothèque en frissonnant. Il fait vraiment trop froid dans ce manoir. Je ne croise pas les deux hommes de la maison, ils doivent être chacun dans leur chambre. Je me retrouve debout devant des centaines de livres, hésitante. Il y a tant a lire… Mes doigts parcourent la reliure des ouvrages et alors que je me décidais enfin, des murmures me parviennent comme un échos. Intriguée, je délaisse la bibliothèque et me dirige vers les voix. Je pense que ça vient du bureau. Je longe le mur en silence. La porte est juste entrouverte et laisse passer un fin filet de lumière. Je reconnais la voix de Rogue. Il parle d'un ton différent… plus chaleureux. C'est Connor qui lui répond.

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me laisser avoir par une ruse de débutant?

-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Curieuse de nature, j'observe la scène par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils sont assis face a face, séparés par un jeu d'échec dont la partie est déjà bien avancée. Ils ont tous deux un léger sourire complice. J'ai l'impression qu'un lien fort existe entre eux. A un certain moment ils éclatent de rire. Ainsi donc Severus Rogue sait s'amuser. Quelle surprise.

-Alors que dis-tu de ça? Demande mon ex-professeur avec une certaine fierté.

-Échec. Répond simplement Connor en bougeant son cavalier.

Mon ami s'assied dans son fauteuil d'un air satisfait devant la mine pensive de notre maître qui grommelle quelques paroles tout en réfléchissant.

C'est agréable de les voir ainsi. Je décide de les laisser seuls. C'est leur moment, je n'ai pas le droit de briser ça. Je monte dans ma chambre, un léger sourire figé sur mon visage. C'est lorsque je m'enroule dans les couvertures que je m'aperçois qu'avec tout ça j'ai oublié de prendre un livre. Tant pis, je me coucherai tôt ce soir!

Le lendemain je passe la journée devant des livres de magie noire, décidée a trouver enfin quelques choses sur les horcruxes et les reliques de la mort malheureusement je ne trouve pas grand-chose d'autre que je ne savais pas déjà. Je ferme brutalement un livre en soupirant. Connor vient me rejoindre et interrompt le fil de mes pensées.

-Tu étais déjà ici a 10h et je te retrouve ici a 16h. Tu ne pense pas que tu exagère un peu?

-Tu serais surpris.

-Si on sortait un peu? Me dit-il en m'invitant a le suivre.

Je me lève après quelques hésitations et nous allons donc dans le jardin. Le vent est frais en cette saison et les arbres commencent a se dégarnirent. Ce sera bientôt l'hiver.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'a pas été a Poudlard? Demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, Rogue a juste dit une fois qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois impliqué dans ce qui se passera dans l'avenir.

-Tout était déjà planifié alors… mais tu devais être tout seul ici quand il passait l'année a l'école non?

-Tu sais, il revenait souvent et puis je m'occupais. Je suis allé voir ma famille aussi.

-Pourquoi tu n'habite pas avec eux?

-Mes parents n'étaient pas très bons termes avec mes tantes et mes oncles, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne m'aiment pas c'est juste que je ne suis pas leur neveu préféré. Dit-il en souriant.

-Oh.. Et c'est Rogue qui t'a appris la magie?

-Oui, juste les bases comme ça par exemple.

Il sort sa baguette, la pointe sur l'étang et murmure une formule. Aussitôt, une couche argentée recouvre l'eau et se solidifie peu a peu.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait assez froid comme ça? Fis-je en le regardant descendre sur la glace.

-Allez viens! Elle est solide! Dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'accepte a contrecœur. Je reste au bord tandis que mon ami s'aventure partout sur l'eau en glissant comme font les enfants.

-Quel age as-tu encore? 10 ans non?

-Tu dis ça mais tu en meurt d'envie! Réplique t-il en souriant malicieusement.

-Sûrement pas!

-Tu es trop fière pour l'avouer c'est ça?

Il s'approche furtivement, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Ne t'approche pas. Je sais très bien ce que tu veux faire. Fis-je en reculant vers le bord.

-Allons, allons, tu n'aurais pas peur quand même?

Il vient vers moi tout en patinant doucement. Lorsqu'il arrive a ma hauteur il me tend la main, je la regarde d'un œil suspicieux.

-Il y a peur et il y a aussi prudence!

Il ne me laisse pas le choix en m'attrapant la main de force et en me tirant vers lui.

-Ce n'est que de la glace, allez vient.

Je me tiens a lui un premier temps, histoire de m'habituer. Au fil des minutes mes pas deviennent plus sur.

-Tu vois que ce n'est pas compliqué! Il faudrait le faire exprès pour tomber.

Il me semble bien sur de lui. Je vais lui donner une petite leçon. Je lui agrippe les épaules et sans qu'il s'en rende compte je le pousse vers l'avant.

-Hey! Crie t-il, surpris

Il se déséquilibre et essaie de se rattraper en vain. Il s'étale de tous son long sur le ventre.

-Tu réussis très bien les glissade sur le ventre.

Il s'assied et me regarde d'un air blasé.

-Elle t'a eu la. Fait une voix dans mon dos.

Nos regard se tournent en même temps vers l'origine de ces paroles.

Rogue nous regarde un léger sourire sarcastique sur le visage. Connor fait la moue et se relève en se frottant les mains.

-Je l'ai fait exprès. Fait-il en prenant un air farouche.

-C'est évident. Fis-je d'une voix moqueuse

-Je pense que vous devriez sortir de la. Vite. Dit le maître des potions en désignant une légère fissure dans la glace.

Nous restons immobile a observer la fine ligne s'agrandir de plus en plus. J'échange un regard avec Connor, nous nous précipitions aussitôt vers le bord de l'étang. Rogue lui a un sourire amusé collé au visage.

J'entend la glace craquer derrière moi mais je ne me risque pas a courir plus vite. Mon ami atteint la rive avant moi et saute dans l'herbe. Ca m'apprendra tiens a lui faire confiance! La glace se détache déjà au centre de la mare. J'arrive enfin sur le talus, je prend la main que Rogue me tend et il me hisse sur l'herbe.

-Elle tient bien hein! Tu ne me referas plus jamais monter sur de la glace, surtout pas quand c'est toi qui l'a fabriquée! Criai-je essoufflée.

-Vous me semblez bien peu doués tous les deux! Dit mon ex-professeur en riant avant de s'en aller.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es pas amusée? Fait mon ami en souriant.

-Tu as une drôle conception de l'amusement.

Il éclate de rire avant de se relever. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Nous rentrons vite au manoir. Je monte dans ma chambre et prend une douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer. L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps et je ferme les yeux. En repensant a ce qui vient de se passer je ris doucement toute seule. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque un comme Connor, qui peut être un jour sérieux et réfléchit et le lendemain être insouciant et blagueur. Avec tout ça je n'ai pas pu continuer mes recherches… ca aussi c'est étrange qu'il n'y ait rien sur Voldemort et les horcruxes, est-ce qu'il aurait caché les ouvrages qui parle de ce sujet.. Il en serait bien capable. Je sort de la douche et m'habille tout en pensant a cela. Une fois prête je descend préparer a manger. Connor apporte son repas a Rogue et nous mangeons en silence.

Mon ami fait la vaisselle tandis que je vais dans la salon près du feu. Je reste quelques instants a observer les flammes danser dans la cheminée avant que les deux hommes viennent me rejoindre un jeu d'échec a la main.

-Une petite partie? Me propose Rogue tandis que Connor dispose les pièces.

-Je joue très mal a ce jeu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va jouer ensemble contre lui. Fait mon ami en souriant.

-Ca me va. Dis-je en regardant le maître des potions qui hausse les épaules.

Nous nous asseyons de chaque coté de l'échiquier.

-Tu va voir on va le battre. Me murmure le blond a mes oreilles.

-N'espérez pas trop. Blanc ou noir? Dit Rogue en me tendant un sac.

Je sort un pion noir du sac.

-Je commence. Fait notre adversaire en souriant.

Il sort également un pion du sac, blanc cette fois. Nous les posons sur leurs place respective et la partie commence.

Je propose mes idées a Connor mais peu sont retenue, Rogue réplique avec ardeur et après une heure de jeu, nous possédons le même nombre de pièce et la partie n'est gagnée ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

-Cavalier en E7? Demandais-je a mon ami.

-Non bouge le fou en B5 on va voir ce qu'il va faire.

Je m'exécute et peu après la partie tourne a notre avantage. La mine du professeur de potion se fait de plus en plus pensive alors que celle de Connor rayonne.

-Alors on ne sait plus quoi jouer? Fait-il ironiquement.

-Ne fais pas trop le fier toi, a deux contre un.. Echec. Dit Rogue dans un sourire.

Une nouvelle heure s'est écoulée et la partie touche a sa fin. Encore 3 coups et nous gagnons, d'après Connor parce que je n'ai absolument rien compris a sa stratégie, je me contente de bouger les pièces.

-Au prochain coup tu fais dame en H6 et c'est échec et mat! Susurre-t-il en regardant d'un œil amusé notre maître en intense réflexion.

Il bouge son pion après 10 minutes de concentration et je m'apprête a obéir aux ordre de Connor quand Rogue a une grimace de douleur. Il se masse l'avant-bras en grognant. La ou se trouve généralement la marque des ténèbres des mangemort. Il gromelle quelques paroles incompréhensible avant de se lever brutalement. Il manque de faire valser l'échiquier, il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte tout en continuant se tenir le bras.

-Connor continue pour moi. Fait-il avant de claquer la porte du salon.

-Hey! Mais, mais … c'est votre partie alors si jamais elle gagne c'est vous qui perdez! Crie-t-il.

Voldemort l'appelle, j'en suis certaine. Je devrais peut-être le suivre, m'agripper a lui lorsqu'il transplane. Non.. Ce serait du suicide. Je dois savoir ou il va, mais il ne me le dira jamais...

-Bon tu joues? Fait Connor me sortant de mes pensées.

Apparemment lui ça ne le surprend pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demandais-je a mon ami.

-Je ne sais pas, il part aussitôt que les douleurs commencent. Il doit sûrement aller chez le médecin. Ca lui arrive souvent ne t'en fait pas.

Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, il est probablement déjà parti, il faudra que je le questionne. Il sait que je connais sa marque, il ne pourra pas nier. Voila une chance inespérée d'en savoir plus, il faut que je la saisisse et que je lui fasse avouer tout ce qu'il sait même si ce ne sera pas facile il faut essayer. J'ai une preuve a présent.

-Tu joues oui ou non?

Je regarde Connor surprise puis le jeu d'échec. Je saisi la dame noire et la pose en H6.

-Échec et mat.

* * *

><p>Voila si vous pouviez laisser une review ce serait vraiment sympa. Si vous avez des conseils, des questions, des suggestions, n'hésitez pas sinon je ne progresserais jamais.<p>

Me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas m'aide :)

Bisous et encore désolé du retard...


End file.
